Dark Side
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Socially awkward and hiding a few secrets, Trine Fuller just wants to finish her 7th year. She tries to keep her secrets and real beliefs hidden, but her nosy friends can't keep out of her business. Who will stand by her side and who will leave her? Maybe her dark side is too much to handle. Loosely follows DH. M: Violence, abuse, language. [DMxOC], [DMxDG], [TNxOC]
1. Chapter 1: Friends With The Right People

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by the wonderful conflation

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1 : Friends With The Right People

* * *

Alice Katrina Fuller took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this. There was nothing scary or dangerous about it. It was only social interaction and large groups of people. Inquiring eyes and curious minds. Too curious, she thought.

Nervously, she peered out from the trees. The forest loomed around her and hid her in its deep shadows. She wiped her sweaty hands on the front of her tailored robes and smoothed out the wrinkles. Settling her nerves with a deep breath, she stepped out from her hiding place and merged into the crowd of Hogwarts students. She followed the crowd as they made towards the carriages. For some reason, the sight of thestrals comforted her, and she felt her nerves dissipate. She lifted her chin and kept her dark blue eyes ahead. She chose a random carriage and climbed into it.

She turned her head to look out the side of the carriage and pointedly ignored the other 3 students that climbed in after her. One was a tall boy with dark sandy hair; the second, a petite ginger with small features; the third, a wispy girl with white-blonde hair. The boy and girl with red hair were chatting, while the blonde just stared at her. The collar of her robes felt tight around her neck.

"Hello," the blonde said.

Trine turned to the girl and gave a nod. She took a moment to inspect the other two students before looking away again.

"Which house are you in? I don't think we've met before."

"Slytherin," she said, still looking away.

"Oh." The other girl replied, pausing. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, don't talk to her. She's a Slytherin, didn't you hear?" The redhead hissed. It was more of a warning, not meant to be rude.

"It doesn't matter which house she's in. Everyone needs a little kindness in their lives."

Trine turned to look at the Luna quickly. "What?"

"Everyone should be kind. It would make for a better world, really. What's your name?"

She peered from the brunette to the redhead before her gaze finally settled on Luna. They looked at her with a polite tightness and curiosity in their faces. Weariness. "It doesn't matter what my name is, Luna. We shouldn't be friends."

The carriage stopped at the front of the castle and she scrambled off before the misty girl could say another word. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear, shouldering her bag. She once again merged with the other students into the antechamber and then into the Great Hall. She quickly found the Slytherin table and seated herself, her back facing the staff table. She forced her features into a look of boredom as the other students sat down and chatted around her. Trine didn't speak to anyone, but she stared back at the Slytherins who made eye contact until they looked away. She was supposed to be making friends. Be a social butterfly. Isn't that what normal people her age did?

"What are the Carrows doing here?"

"They aren't actually going to teach, are they?"

"Like you didn't already know."

"How was your summer?"

"How do you think it was? Prat."

The chatting died down and only whispers remained. Headmaster Snape graciously permitted her to come complete her 7th year at Hogwarts. For the past 5 years she had studied at home, which could loosely be described as being homeschooled. People usually didn't want her kind in their day-to-day life.

Now the Headmaster was slowly addressing the students and staff with the beginning of term announcements. She barely heard him as she stared resolutely at the empty platter in front of her. She was tired from her adventures last month, and interacting with crowds was slowly taking her strength away. Why couldn't she just take her NEWT exams separately? All she wanted to do was take the exams and move on with life. She hoped getting good marks would help her situation. Prejudices should be overlooked-

She was brought back to the present when the feast magically appeared in front of her. She helped herself to choice cuts of meat and vegetables before tucking in.

She discreetly watched the students around her. A boy with square shoulders and ashy blonde hair sat next to a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. They were chatting animatedly to a girl with a slight pug face. Next to her sat a lean, pale faced boy with hair that was so blonde it could have passed for white. His lips were pursed. He looked like his contempt for school and social interaction was almost as strong as hers. She knew his name and face from articles in the Prophet. Draco Malfoy.

"And how was your summer? I don't think we've met." the pug faced girl said. Her tone was accusatory. The girl's eyes took in Trine's high end fabrics, long sleeves, and tall collar.

Trine spared her a withering look but did not answer. Instead, she took out her wand and filled her empty goblet with water and drank deeply.

"I don't remember seeing you on the train."

Trine ignored the girl.

"Are you sure you're in Slytherin? I haven't seen you before. Are you in our year? Are you listening? I'm talking to you."

"It seems as though she doesn't want to be spoken to, Pansy," the blonde boy said.

"Rude. I thought she just might want to make friends with the right people." Pansy was still eyeing her robes, hungrily taking in Trine's petite nose and angular cheekbones. Trine's dark hair tumbled down her back in wide ringlets. The perfect aristocrat.

"Sorry about Pansy. She doesn't know when to shut her mouth." the light haired girl smiled. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. And you are?"

Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Life was easier when people left you alone. No one got hurt. She thought back to making friends. People were always drawn to her, and she couldn't shake them. The sooner they know me, the sooner they'll leave me.

"Trine. My name is Trine. I did not take the train," she replied, voice sharp. Her eyes swept down the group and she nodded at the two larger boys at the end of the table.

"Theodore Nott. How'd you get here then? You can't apparate within the Hogwarts grounds."

Her mouth twitched into a half smile. "I walked. How do do you think?"

"You can't walk here. Unbelievable."

Trine shrugged, helping herself to blueberry tart. She broke off a piece with her fork and sniffed it delicately before taking a bite. She sighed, wishing she had tasted blueberries sooner.

"Why are you smelling your food? If it were poisoned, I don't think you could smell it," Pansy said.

This girl is unbelievable, Trine thought.

"Don't talk to me."

The others chorused Ohhh and laughed. "Can't be more straightforward than that," Daphne said between bouts of laughter.

Professor Slughorn proceeded to come around the table and distribute course schedules. Trine silently wished Slughorn would give her her schedule without any sort of comment.

"Miss Alice Fuller?" Slughorn asked, greeting her.

"Trine, please. Nice to meet you, Professor."

"And you. I do hope you are prepared, my dear. This year will be most difficult. Preparing for your NEWTs will not be a cakewalk. The strong recommendations won't disappoint, of course?" He replied, handing her the course schedule.

And there's the comment, she thought, inwardly sighing.

"Of course, Professor. Nothing is more important to me than my NEWTs." Trine gave him a dazzling smile as he turned to face the next student.

"Strong recommendations? What is he talking about? So you are new, then?"

Pansy was either going to live through this year or die by her hands. Trine clenched her jaw in irritation but conceded. If anything, at least the girl will stop badgering her.

"I am not new. I was a student here. First year." Now curious eyes were upon her. "I left after that. My parents pulled me," she replied, shrugging.

"You are pureblood, aren't you? Fuller. I think I'd remember that name." Nott said.

"My family is a private matter."

"What do your parents do, then?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what Father does. It isn't my business to know, after all." She pulled at her long sleeves and brushed off imaginary lint.

"And your Mother?"

Now she did look Pansy in the eye. "She's dead. Mother died a few years ago."

Nott snapped his fingers. "I know who you are! There was an article about your family in the Prophet ages ago. It was about a werewolf attack. Only the Father and Daughter survived…" He blanched and almost mumbled the last part, ears turning a brilliant ruby.

"I'm going to take the first years to the dungeons." Draco excused himself. It was then that Trine noticed the badge pinned on the front of his robes. "Crabbe, Goyle, going to finish up here?" As big as they were, they ate like they had been starving for days.

Trine took the moment to leave as well, filing away with the younger students. She weaved her way between people and made it to the front of the crowd. It had been a long time since she had last walked these halls. She wasn't sure if she remembered the way, but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

Draco chewed the side of his mouth and walked with his arms pinned to his sides. Trine assumed his wand was in his pocket, and judging by his tense walk, it was like he was expecting to be ambushed at any moment.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Draco. Malfoy." He added his surname as an afterthought.

"I know. I haven't been living under a rock." she gave him a small smile.

"Was that bit true? What Nott said?"

"Do you believe everything you read in that rag?"

"Do you?" he smirked.

"No."

"Good. I don't either. Rubbish."

They arrived at the entrance and Draco gave a short explanation of Do's and Don'ts to the first years before telling them the password.

The pair stood off to the side, near the fireplace. "What about what you said to Slughorn? You sure you're in the right House?" He asked. For someone who looked exceedingly bored, he seemed to be listening intently.

She lifted her chin and sneered. "The NEWTs are important. They help you decide what career you'll pursue after graduating school. I thought Slytherin thought highly of intelligence, or has that changed in the last 5 years while I've been gone?"

Draco held up his hands. "Just… by the end of the year, you really think we'll be able to graduate? You are pureblood, aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I keep getting asked that? Do you really think the Headmaster would allow anything other than pureblood come to school? Really?"

"Attendance is mandatory, I know. Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Draco tilted his head. Suddenly the lighthearted conversation took a different direction.

"Was that a threat?"

She took a deep breath before exhaling, pushed her hair back out of her face. "No, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant it as warning. To ..to a friend." she smiled hesitantly.

"Another curiosity." He waited for Trine to nod her consent. "The strong recommendations?"

Trine crossed her arms over her chest. She stared openly at his left arm, until he followed her gaze. She lifted her eyes, deep ocean depths met steel grey.

"From the Headmaster himself, of course."

It wasn't until Trine disappeared into the girl's dormitory that Draco realized she had left his first question unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2: Is That a Promise?

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by the wonderful conflation n_n

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2: Is That a Promise?

* * *

In the dorm, Trine quickly unpacked and repacked her book bag with the books needed in preparation for the next day. She couldn't help but be a bit excited, but she was careful to not let it show in case someone walked in. She knew this year wouldn't be a regular school year. She knew, as did everyone else, that the Dark Lord was rising, so how could it possibly be normal?

Trine unpacked her formal pyjama set, the ones she bought specifically to wear when in company. Like her robes, they were long sleeved with a high collar. Looking around, she noted there were 6 beds. She was used to being alone, yet she couldn't decide if she was grateful for having the roommates or dreading this experience. She frowned, thinking about being home alone, but quickly pushed the thoughts from her head, grabbing a towel, pjs, toiletries, and bathrobe. She made her way to the communal showers. Trine undressed and placed her folded robes neatly on the counter before stepping into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She relaxed and felt her unease ebb away as the warm water ran down her body. She went through her routine quickly, not wanting to be present and nude if her roommates were to walk in.

Trine shut off the water and toweled dry. She wrapped her long hair in the towel and had just tied the bathrobe closed when the door opened. Daphne and another girl who Trine didn't recognize walked in.

"There are you are, Trine. We didn't mean to upset you before. Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry about me. Long day, though. I'm heading off to bed."

She placed her robes on the bed side table. She took out her wand and dried her hair quickly. No longer styled with curls, it fell over her shoulders in sleek waves. Trine climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around bed her shut. She tucked her wand under her pillow. She settled down into the sheets, her dark hair cascading on her pillow.

Her thoughts wandered, and again she wished this year would just be a normal school year. At least I'm not home alone, she thought. She had convinced her Father that she was useful to the cause over the years. It was almost worth the lies and deception, to be free from him. Painless.

In her free time, which she had in excess, aka 'not focused on her various studies', Trine spent her time "recruiting" support for the Dark Lord. It was not something she was proud of. She put herself in danger, and for what? Old pureblood beliefs? To give the people of the wizarding world a sense of security from Muggles? From muggle borns? What a load of rubbish. Security she never has known, and acceptance she will never receive. Her blood was tainted. She was inferior.

At first, she did it simply to get away. It kept the loneliness and self loathing at bay, and her Father out of her hair. Young and thoughtless and violent. Then it got out of hand, and she couldn't get out. So she kept at it, if only to delay the Dark Lord's rise to power. If she died in the process, so be it. Trine wasn't afraid of death.

She sighed and laid her forearm across her eyes. She pressed until stars burst behind her eyelids.

DS

Trine walked into Transfiguration a few minutes late. She blamed the moving staircases.

She quickly sat down in the only seat available, telling herself it was a coincidence that this particular seat was open.

"Do try to be on time for my class, Miss Fuller." Professor McGonagall said sternly, though her face was kind.

"It won't happen again, Professor."

Trine did her best to ignore her desk mate and instead focused on taking out her supplies.

"Need me to transfigure a map for you?" Draco leaned in.

She got a whiff of his scent and stiffened. Everyone at this school smelled nice. Or at least no one smelled like a mixture of the rubbish bin and blood. She couldn't blame them, though. It was normal. She didn't go out much. In fact, she barely interacted with regular people, and when she did... personal hygiene wasn't a top priority. She had to get used to normal, or this was going to be a very long year.

Trine pushed her nose further into her parchment and continued scribbling notes.

Clearly not receiving a response, Draco diverted his attention back to the lesson. Professor McGonagall stressed the importance of this year's exams before introducing the class to their first lesson. This week, there was not going to be any review of the past years as before. They proceeded with Chapter 1 of their book. There was a demonstration, transfiguring a rabbit statue into a live rabbit and then back into a statue. The teacher may not be reviewing, but the book surely is, Trine thought.

Trine skimmed the chapter, nibbling on her lip. She flipped to the last page of the chapter and contemplated reading ahead. Instead, she read through the table of contents and settled for watching Draco transfigured their statue into a live rabbit and then attempt to change it back into the statue. After a couple of tries, and a few choice words, he was able to transfigure the rabbit back into the statue.

"Your turn, have a go."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to do this practical." Trine rolled her wand between her fingers. She sat back comfortably in her chair.

"It's the lesson, Fuller. Either learn to do it or McGonagall will give extra homework."

"Is that a promise?" Her eyes laughed, although her lips stayed set in a straight line.

"What is going on here? Have you mastered today's lesson? Or do you have further questions?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, Professor, I have a question. Erm, I was wondering if you had time to provide advanced Transfiguration lessons? I am pretty proficient with the concepts in the lesson plans for this year." Trine asked.

"Let's see you do today's lesson, then." Draco said.

Trine sat up straight, said the spell, and flicked her wand at the statue. It changed from the statue, into a live rabbit. Before it could jump away, she flicked her wand again and it transformed back.

"I would be willing to speak to you privately after classes today, Miss Fuller. If you are as advanced as you say you are, I could consider extra lessons for you."

Trine beamed. "I would appreciate it, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and walked on to the next pair.

"Another know it all," Draco murmured. Trine did not like his accusatory tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an overachiever, just like that mudblood, Granger." He said. Draco's eye brows puckered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Trine glared, suddenly defensive.

She didn't like his sudden change in tone. Or that word. Trine couldn't decide which she find more offensive, his scathing tone or the insinuation of her blood status.

"Always have to be the best at everything." His voice was steadily rising.

"What is this really about? This is my first class today, and you know it."

"Advanced lessons? What was that all about?"

"I was homeschooled, Malfoy. I was interested in Transfiguration, and pursued it. Quiet down, you're causing a scene," Trine hissed. She glared around at the onlookers, who quickly went back to their work.

"So... you didn't read ahead?" Draco spoke at a normal volume.

"You mean this?" She nudged her book. "No, I didn't, Malfoy. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that again." Trine whispered.

They glared at each other until finally Draco looked away. "Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco."

"Fine, Draco. Don't go assuming things about people you don't know."

DS

Trine sat next to the sandy haired boy in Double "Defense Against" the Dark Arts. He was the same boy who rode in the carriage with her yesterday. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You can't sit there, Trine," Pansy said in a condescending tone.

"Is this rule written somewhere?"

"No, but everyone knows. Slytherins do not sit with Gryffindors." Her face looked like she had smelled something unpleasant.

"Well, I'm sitting here. He's free to move if he wants."

"Longbottom, move."

"Don't tell him what to do."

"Oh, so now you're defending him? Fine, sit with your boyfriend."

Trine flushed. "He is not my boyfriend. I meant you can't go around telling people what to do. Do you want to me to move?" She asked the boy.

He shrugged.

"There, see? It's fine."

Professor Carrow started the class off by introducing himself and explaining how things were changing this year in his class. Trine was becoming more and more frustrated with every word that came out of this dumpy wizard's mouth.

It consisted of learning and performing the Dark Arts, and nothing to do with Defense. Trine was 100% sure this professor was a Death Eater and definitely not smart enough to be a teacher. Or human.

She glanced at the boy next to her,relieved to find he looked as disgusted as she felt. She carefully kept a look of polite interest in her features as Carrow sealed the deal by ranting about the importance of blood purity.

Out of everything she expected this school year, being taught the Dark Arts by a Death Eater was not one of them. Trine expected Death Eater presence, additional restrictions, studying late into the night, and a lesser student body. She realized this was what she should've expected and because of her naivety, she was surprised. She had experience with supporters of the Dark Lord and with dodgy crowds, and inwardly cursed herself for not being prepared for this.

"What's with you? Not too happy with the syllabus this year? What's your name?" Carrow addressed the boy next to her.

"Neville Longbottom. I knew this school was going to the dogs. I just couldn't believe they would let scum like you off your leash." He said hotly.

"What did you say to me, boy? Longbottom, eh? Aren't your parents living out their last days at St. Mungos?"

Neville stood up. "Don't talk about my parents."

Trine fought to stay composed. This lesson was already getting out of hand. She had a feeling the rest of the year wouldn't be much better.

"Blood traitors, the lot of ya!" Carrow was giggling now. "Mad as can be. How about you join them? You can help with the cruciatus curse demonstration."

"Its illegal. You won't get away with it."

"Not illegal anymore… so I think I will get away with it. Now get up here."

"No." Trine and Neville answered at the same time.

Carrow turned his attention to her. She felt all eyes on her. Trine bit her tongue; sometimes she didn't have brain to mouth filter. If she said the wrong thing, if she showed any weakness... She swallowed the bile that crept into her mouth, choosing her next words carefully.

"I mean... why do you get to have all the fun?" Trine smirked, leaning casually back in her seat. "This would be a better hands on experience. Let the students practice on each other. Make it homework. Besides, we won't get in trouble will we, Professor? "

Carrow giggled wildly, his eyes glittering with malice. His laughter echoed off the walls, as he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Ho ho, I will be keeping a close eye on you Miss..."

"Fuller, sir."

"Miss Fuller. I'll be sure to keep my eyes on you. I will discuss this homework assignment with the Headmaster." Carrow addressed Neville again. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for your cheek. Next time, it'll be detention."

No, this was definitely not what Trine expected. Not at all.

"You're sick." Neville spat.

Trine secretly agreed.

DS

"That was brilliant." Theodore said.

Trine helped herself to the lunch buffet and filled her goblet with water. Everyone in the Slytherin house had heard about what happened. Which meant that by the end of the day, over half the student body would hate her, partial would be afraid of her, and the last part would want her to be their friend.

"It was nothing." She smiled.

In truth, she just wanted to be herself. Live day to day and not worry about what others thought of her, how it would affect her.

"You think the fool will really talk to Snape? We'll be able to use an Unforgivable?" Draco asked, mildly amused. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Without repercussions? I surely hope so." Pansy was smiling with a slight manic look in her eyes.

Trine let the others talk, trying not to hate them all. It was too early in their relationship for hate, and she learned that people always found a way to surprise you. She knew that not all people were raised in high society. Not everyone thought being pureblood gave you more rights than others. Being other than pureblood these days was a dangerous thing. Her friends -though she wasn't sure if they could be called friends at this point- assumed she belonged in their group. There was no way she would convince them otherwise. It meant safety.

At least, that's what Trine told herself.

She walked with the other Slytherins to their History of Magic class. Choosing a seat next to the window, Trine sat herself and took out parchment, ink, and a quill. The others dispersed in different areas of the classroom and Daphne took the seat next to her.

"I'm only taking this course because it will be an easy NEWT. It's so boring." Daphne nodded at Trine's desk. "Better off studying on your own for this class. You'll never stay awake long enough to take decent notes."

Trine's attempt to take notes was quickly out done by Professor Binn's monotone and wheezy voice. She decided to take Daphne's advice and study on her own. She opened her textbook and took notes as she read. Halfway through class, she gave up on studying. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her Dark Arts class. If Carrow really forced students to perform the Cruciatus curse on each other, she did not want to take any part in it. She knew pain, the torment of depression. Making up her mind, Trine decided she would go visit the Headmaster this evening, after her appointment with Professor McGonagall.

Trine walked with Daphne to their next class, but the boys and Pansy lagged a few steps behind them.

Muggle Studies was a required course this year. Trine thought there couldn't possibly be a worse Professor than Amycus Carrow, but his sister would give Trine a run for her money. His sister, Alecto Carrow, was just as evil as her brother. Though she had read only a handful of books regardings Muggles and their ways, she couldn't bring herself to believe the filthy words coming out of this woman's mouth. She fingered her wand idly, but kept her attention on Carrow. Despite Amycus' admission to keep both eyes on her, Trine was certainly going to keep both eyes on the Carrows.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? - Chise


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

A/N: Any comments, suggestions or messages just to say Hello are always welcome!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation (you're awesome!).

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitten

* * *

Trine sat down at the Slytherin table and nibbled on sausage and potatoes. Her meeting with Professor McGonagall had gone reasonably well. She was going to be assigned more advanced course work, reading and would meet with Professor McGonagall by appointment at least 2 times a week for the lecture portion of her lessons. Professor McGonagall mentioned she needn't attend the regular lessons, but Trine decided against it. The less animosity between herself and the other students, the better.

"The meeting with McGonagall not go well?" Daphne asked.

"Hm..? No, it went fine. I'm going to be given different coursework." Trine said happily.

"Oh. Good, then, I suppose. Not feeling well?" she pressed.

"I'm fine, really. I think I'll just go to the library." Quickly gathering her things, she left the group.

In truth, she was thinking about the Headmaster. Trine had asked Professor McGonagall for directions to the Headmaster's office. After asking what reason she had for seeing the Headmaster, to which Trine responded saying vaguely that she wanted to talk to him about her classes, the Professor had said that the Headmaster had left the castle earlier that afternoon. Professor McGonagall said she was more than welcome to speak with the Deputy Headmaster and Deputy Mistress, the Carrows, about her concerns. After much insisting on Trine's part, Professor McGonagall gave her directions and the password to the Headmaster's office.

Trine was troubled by the Headmaster's absence. It was only the first day of term. She couldn't think of why he would be gone. No, that wasn't true. She grimly assumed his absence had to do with the Dark Lord. Taking out her books, she started on her homework.

She was halfway finished taking notes for History class when Theodore and Draco sat down beside her at the table.

"First day of classes and you're doing homework _already_?" Theodore asked.

"McGonagall assigned 12 inches," Draco complained, taking out his supplies. "Not that you have to do it."

"No, but I'm studying for History. I'll never pass my NEWT with Binns teaching the class."

"I don't think NEWTs will be important after this year."

"Of course they will be. Better to give yourself every chance you can to get a proper job after graduation." she continued with her notes. Between the two boys, Trine tried to decide who better to ask about the Headmaster.

"I'm sure someone like you won't have any problems getting a decent job." Theodore smiled.

She paused her quill mid-sentence and looked up, instantly suspicious. "Sorry?"

"Pretty face like yours, and pureblood. Friends with the right people. The options are endless."

Trine flushed at the compliment. "Right. It doesn't hurt to be prepared, though."

"Don't go embarrassing the girl, Theo. You'll put her off her studies." Draco drawled.

"Just the truth." Theodore shrugged. "Anyways, I'm going to head off." He smiled at Trine, who felt the blush in her cheeks deepen.

As soon as Theodore was gone, Trine put her quill down and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her face with both hands.

"Tell me he's charming to the entire female population." Trine's voice was muffled through her hands.

"He's charming to all pretty females."

"Draco, this is not funny. I'm not getting involved with anyone!" she emerged.

"So, you're not currently involved with anyone?"

Trine blushed again. She had never been in a romantic relationship. "No."

"Do you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" Draco lifted an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, feeling the heat spread down her neck. Death threats and physical violence she could handle. Teasing and possible romantic affections, was a new world all on it's own. Her eyes widened.

"I'm only joking." he was smirking.

"You had better be fucking joking." Trine picked up her quill and went back to her History book. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Anyways, did you know Headmaster Snape left the castle today?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just making conversation. Did you know?"

"No, how did you find that out?"

"McGonagall told me during our meeting."

"That old bat told you that? Why?"

"I told her what happened today in Dark Arts. I wanted to know if she thought the Headmaster would allow… you know." she lied. "She said anything was possible, but seemed really put off by it."

"Obviously. She's one of Dumbledore's. But with Snape as Headmaster, there's nothing anyone can do about it. He can do whatever he sees fit."

"You mean, with the Ministry being controlled by the Dark Lord?" she whispered.

"Exactly. It's getting better now."

Even though she knew the elder Malfoy was a Death Eater, she still needed to know for certain where her friends stood. For her own knowledge. It was something that was going to bite her in the ass either way.

"Is it true then?" she vaguely motioned at his left arm.

Draco straightened up and appraised her. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Maybe another time."

DS

Trine fought against the tangle of sheets Wednesday morning. Dark green curtains covered the windows, obscuring the sun's progress. Five girls stood around her bed, still in their nightwear. She blinked blurrily.

"About time. Practically woke up the entire house, screeching like a banshee."

"Pansy! She couldn't help it if she was having a nightmare. You can't blame people for what they do when they're asleep." Daphne tutted.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tracey Davis asked.

"Yes," Hugging her legs, she rocked gently. "I...I'm sorry for waking everyone."

"Next time, silence yourself before going to sleep. Some of us need our beauty rest."

"Ignore Pansy," Tracey rolled her eyes as the other girl stomped off. "She's heartless before breakfast."

"Did I talk at all?"

The girls exchanged significant looks. "You were screaming."

"About what?"

Trine grimly looked past their worried faces. Her heart continued to race, dreading what their answers would be.

"You kept saying things like, 'I didn't mean to do it,' and 'Don't make me,' and you were begging the other person to stop hurting you." Daphne squeezed Trine's shoulder gently. "They can't hurt you here."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that made sense."

Trine's voice rose an octave. "Did I say anything else? Tell me!"

"No! Really, just what Daphne said. Everything else was just sobbing and wailing."

"Okay. I'll be okay. I'm sorry." Tiredly, she buried her face in her arms, still rocking herself.

DS - July 1992 -

Katrina Grace Fuller restlessly paced the living room. She glanced at the grandfather clock once again. Her husband was reading a book in his favorite wingback arm chair. The furnishings matched the Master of the house - dark blue walls with white trim and polished rosewood embellished with fine intricate patterns. Cold, complex and unyielding. Though his character was in constant dispute by his clients and associates, there was one thing they could agree on. Although Devin Oliver Fuller was a ruthless businessman, he deeply loved and cared for his wife. Anyone who offended her in any manner would mysteriously experience hurtful (and often fatal) accidents.

The fireplace warmed the living room, but Katrina could not shake the chill within her bones. It was getting late in the evening, and Alice was supposed to be back from the Hopkins' over fifteen minutes ago.

"Alice will be home soon, my love. Probably caught in some game with the Hopkins' and is hurrying home as we speak." Devin said, setting his book down on the side table as Katrina moved to sit on his lap.

"I wish she would take the floo. Or at least fly home. Instead, she insists on walking."

"I seem to remember a young girl who also enjoyed moonlit walks on warm summer nights," Devin said. He gave his wife a squeeze.

"It's unheard of, Devin. The Hopkins live over the hill. Proper witches don't walk that distance. What will the Hopkins think of us?"

"Nonsense. We've known the Hopkins' for many years. Their home is not far. One of their boys will accompany Alice home like a proper wizard."

The Hopkins' had two sons and a young daughter. The eldest was a boy three years older than Alice, the second boy was a year younger than his brother.

"Alice is only 12, and too young to be… be getting involved with _boys_."

Down the hall, the front door burst open. A young wizard stumbled into the antechamber, yelling for help. His hair and face were windblown, and, in his arms, a girl was bleeding profusely. Both were smudged with dirt, and Alice's dress was torn. The Hopkins' boy frantically talked to her as he lay her down. She whimpered on the marble floor.

"Alice, stay with me."

Katrina wailed at the scene before her. She and her husband had come to investigate the disturbance.

"What happened? Alice! Oh, my baby girl." Katrina knelt in the growing pool of blood, her fingertips caressing her daughter's face.

"It was an animal, could have been a werewolf. Probably a werewolf. We were… she was bitten… I'm sorry. We barely got away."

"I'm taking Alice to St. Mungo's." She wiped the tears from her face. Katrina stood, and with the help of the young wizard, took hold of her daughter firmly before disapparating with a crack.

"Please, Mr. Fuller, sir." the eldest Hopkins boy pleaded. "Neither of us saw it coming. Alice had missed her curfew, and we were running here. One minute we were racing each other, and the next she was on the ground. The werewolf bit her and then ran off. I learned about them in school. I didn't think we were going to get away. I thought it was going to finish us both off."

"You stayed with Alice, and brought her home as quickly as you could." he gripped the boy's arms. "For that, Sam Hopkins, my family is grateful. Come in, and get yourself cleaned up. Take the floo home. I am going to join my family at St. Mungo's. The Healers will sort this out." Devin looked the boy in the eyes. "But do not breathe a word of this to anyone, even your own family."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if anything is confusing...

Hope you enjoyed! -Chise


	4. Chapter 4: Headaches

A/N: Messages are always welcome! Thank you for reading!

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation. Without her, I'd be lost.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4: Headaches

Present - Wednesday morning (still)

* * *

Trine drank a full goblet of juice and grabbed a slice of toast on her way to Double Transfiguration. She was the last person to get up that morning, and she had spent extra time in the shower, making her late to breakfast. She didn't want to be at the breakfast table with the girls from her dorm room. She didn't want to listen to them gossip about her, and she didn't want to answer any of their questions. Trine was especially sure Daphne would ask questions. The young woman kept forcing her company on her, and Trine wasn't sure if she welcomed the friendship or was scared by it.

She was surprised again when she arrived to class, and sat in the open seat next to Draco. She had expected Daphne to save her a seat, only to bombard her relentlessly with her worries. Trine polished off her toast and took out a transfiguration book she borrowed from the library.

Draco had heard all about the incident this morning from Daphne and Pansy, and silently watched as they gossiped with the other girls at the table. He hadn't said a word about it then, and he wasn't going to say anything about it now. He had his own nightmares, usually involving the Dark Lord, his giant snake, and watching some faceless victim get tortured and devoured. Sometimes the victim's face was his own or his mother's. Draco knew what it was like to wake up screaming from nightmares.

Anyone looking at her could tell Trine had a rough night. Though they had just met, she didn't seem like the type of person to leave home with her hair damp and tied up in an untidy bun. Stray locks of hair hung loosely, framing her face, brushing the top of her collar. As the sunlight glanced off her, he saw there were touches of cinnamon in her dark hair.

"Didn't see you at breakfast today."

"You just watched me eat breakfast." Trine answered, thinking the girls talked to the boys about her nightmare. She silently vowed to deny having any nightmares if Draco were to bring it up.

"Theo wasn't at breakfast, either."

"Okay," she scrunched her eyebrows together. "So?"

"Did you see him this morning?"

"What? No, I didn't see him. Why would I… Oh." she averted her eyes. "I didn't secretly meet him, if that's what you're asking. I just woke up late."

McGonagall called the students to attention, and thankfully their conversation ended. She felt her heart rate pick up speed as the back of her neck prickled. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Daphne watching her. She quickly gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the front of the classroom.

DS

Trine felt a hand grip her arm, and whipped around quickly, pointing her wand at Luna Lovegood. Luna made no move to grab her own, which was tucked behind her ear.

"Force of habit." She lowered her wand immediately.

The red head standing a few steps behind Luna glared openly.

"Come on, Trine." Daphne called as the others continued walking to lunch without her.

"Go on without me. I'll just be a minute."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the trio but continued on with the others.

"We heard what you did in DADA the other day." Luna said. "You were very brave."

Trine snorted. Since Monday, students had been throwing her looks of disdain, which she was quite used to, or stopping to praise her on her performance in Carrow's Dark Arts Class. The latter caused her to want to become violent towards the offending student.

Being brave? That fell into neither category.

"What?"

"You stood up for Neville. No one else did. It was brave, and we're thankful." Luna nodded and adjusted the strap of her bag. An oddity, if Trine had ever met one, and she had met many odd people in her life. "Neville is a good friend of ours. I think we all need to be a little more brave."

"Luna, she did it because she wanted to be able to curse Neville herself," the other girl said, still glaring at Trine.

Luna switched her stack of books from one arm to the other. A brightly colored magazine was on top, and the cover read _Death Eater Attacks On Muggles_.

"Luna, can I have that magazine?"

"Of course. I'll ask Daddy to owl me another issue. He's the editor."

"Thanks, Luna. Um, see you later." Trine put the magazine in her bag.

DS

Trine rubbed her arms through the sleeves of her robes, willing the goosebumps to disappear. The circular room was brightly lit, with dark colors, silver instruments stood here and there. Bookshelves and dusty cabinets lined the walls. The portrait of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, hung behind the desk. The first time she had visited this room, she had idly wondered if the Headmaster had redecorated the office to his liking. By the end of her appointment, she decided the decor did not suit Snape at all.

"What is the reason for your visit this evening, Miss Fuller?" Snape finished writing his note and set it aside.

The stiff wire chair was uncomfortable. Her hair was still tied in a bun from that morning, but had taken on a frizziness throughout the day. She pushed away feelings of being judged, both by appearance and character; it was easier when she looked at the benign stare from Dumbledore's portrait. This was not going to be like the previous visit. She was not here to be picked apart, analyzed, and shuffled back together. Resting her arms on the arm rests, she curled her fingers into her palms and flexed before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you about Professor Carrow, sir. Deputy Headmaster Carrow."

"What about him?"

"I don't like him. I mean, I don't like his teaching methods." Trine gripped the armrests.

"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss whether or not you approve of my appointed faculty members?"

"He was going to use the cruciatus curse on Neville!"

"Miss Fuller, it was your suggestion for students to practice the curse on each other, was it not? It would seem you are not in a position to complain about this matter."

Trine's grip on the armrests tightened as she looked away, settling on Dumbledore briefly. Snape knew why this bothered her. "I only said that so he wouldn't use it on students. So, Carrow did talk to you about it? What did you decide?"

"Professor Carrow." Trine rolled her eyes at his correction. "We decided faculty members and select students would be permitted to perform the curse on students."

Trine made to argue, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Enter," Snape conjured an extra straight backed chair.

Draco appraised her as he sat down, though if he was surprised to find her there, she couldn't tell. She kept her eyes on the portrait of Dumbledore, ignoring Snape, who now looked rather amused at her discomfort.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Miss Fuller and I were just discussing -"

"I'm not discussing anything with _him _in here." Her voice hitched. Trine rolled her shoulders, trying to slow her breathing.

"I think it is safe to say you can speak freely with everyone present, Alice." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Trine frowned, but stared resolutely at Snape.

"As I was saying, we were discussing Miss Fuller's outburst in Professor Carrow's class earlier this week."

Draco glanced at the girl next to him. Her posture was rigid and she had a tick in her jaw. By the look of her, Trine had been in the process of being reprimanded when he entered. He crossed his arms comfortably over his chest and waited for Snape to continue. It was Dumbledore who went on.

"We decided faculty members and select students would be permitted to perform the curse on students who have earned detention."

"Who are the select students?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, but still confused by Trine's presence.

"Yourself and Miss Edgecombe as Head Boy and Girl and the rest of the 7th year students. Though it would be safe to say that most of the students will not be participating."

Draco's eyes flitted over to Trine again. Snape answered his silent question. "Miss Fuller is here on her own accord, however…... I would have called upon her had she not dropped by."

"Don't ask me to do this." Her voice was soft. Snape already had plans to speak with her. "You know why I can't."

"Cannot and will not are two different things,"

"You've seen why I won't do it; use the curse on other students. Innocents." She winced at the memory of having him in her mind. "I've proven where my loyalties lie."

"I've seen you use it on other people, how is it different now?"

"Please, Professor."

"You would perform services for me, as was our agreement."

Trine stiffened, her eyes bright as she started to rock back and forth gently. "You didn't say I had to torture innocent people!"

"It is to be used as punishment for their wrongdoings." Snape's tone was final.

"At least give me another spell to use. A hex that will cause similar pain when cast it. I… I'll cast it wordlessly. Just... please, Professor." Her voice broke.

"Is there a different spell we can use?" Draco spoke up, a little perturbed from watching this girl fall to pieces next to him. He didn't want to torture students as much as Trine (maybe), but wasn't about to cry about it. "What did you mean by 'services for you', Professor?"

"Are you telling me the two people others expect to curse them with their backs turned, the two people asked to do this small thing, are both refusing?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did it not occur to either of you that the reason you are both here is to have the opposite effect?"

"You want us to protect students by cursing them?"

"When using an unforgivable curse, what is the one thing you have to do, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You have to concentrate, really intend to harm the person you are cursing."

"I don't think either of you will be able to _mean_ it, at least when cursing other students. At least, not without provocation. Your objective will be to punish other students as often as possible, on behalf of the Carrows."

"Is there another spell, sir?" Trine asked.

The office was quiet for a few moments as Snape considered other spells. "Learn the capitici dolet hex. It is used to cause headaches or migraines. Formidable, if enough power is put into the spell."

"Fine."

"What about earlier? What services? What agreement?" Draco pressed.

"I am not talking about that with you."

"I meant what I said earlier, Alice. You and Draco may speak openly to each other. In these times, it is difficult to come by trustworthy people." Dumbledore replied.

"Before you go, there is one more thing, Miss Fuller."

"Can we talk about that another day, Professor?"

"You are to go to Professor Slughorn's office every morning before class, starting next Monday. Unless you are otherwise unable. There will be a new restriction on curfew starting next week also. It would be prudent not to be caught out of your dormitory, to prevent any suspicion."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

A/N: Well? What are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5: Pile of Shit

A/N: Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Beta'd by conflation. Without her, I'd be lost.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5: Pile of Shit

Saturday

* * *

He was the youngest person to ever become a Death Eater. He had led the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He, Draco Malfoy, was supposed to be the special one. So who was this girl who had appeared out of thin air? Why was she, this nobody, singled out by Snape?

Snape said he would have met with her anyways. About what? The cruciatus curse? Services she agreed to perform? What were the services, exactly? If they had anything to do with assisting the Dark Lord, why weren't they assigned to him? He was already here at Hogwarts.

Why did she need to see Slughorn? She wasn't taking potions. Slughorn was Head of their house, but school had just started. Possibly she had received detention, but he doubted it. There had to be another reason. It didn't make sense.

Snape had said he had seen her cast the cruciatus curse before; she must be capable of acts of violence. If she was a supporter of the Dark Lord, then why was she so repulsed by the thought of torturing people? Was she that much of a coward? It was her idea in the first place. He heard her say it with his own ears. Nothing about this girl made sense.

How could Snape say he couldn't cast the cruciatus curse on other students? Of course he could. He would. He was a Malfoy! He wasn't a coward. She was the weak one. She couldn't be a Death Eater.

If she was a Death Eater, he would have known. She would be in the Dark Lord's inner circle, like he is. Was.

He had to find out if she was a blood traitor, or if she was a follower. If she didn't side with the Dark Lord, he knew exactly what to do with her.

DS

She had been adamantly avoiding Draco for the past two days. Or, rather, avoided being alone with Draco. It was the end of her first week at Hogwarts, and she had spent as much of her time with their group of friends or alone as her schedule allowed. She knew he had a laundry list of questions to ask her, and she didn't trust him enough to give him answers. She could tell by the way a person walked, who was approaching her. Gauge their mood. She could tell, by their scent, who sat down next to her. So it wasn't unusual that she recognized their voices.

"Trine,"

It was the same, even when she was with the pack. It was a little more difficult to identify each werewolf by scent unless they were close to each other (personal hygiene isn't a top priority), but you can tell a lot about a person by the way they walk.

Trine exhaled slowly and turned around.

"Should I even call you that?"

"What are you on about?"

Draco glared at her coldly. "I seem to remember Dumbledore calling you by another name? Or is he daft even in death?"

"You stopped me in the middle of the hallway to ask my name?"

"You've been avoiding me."

_Obviously._

"Most students give you a wide berth, with you being a Death Eater and all." With all of their back-and-forth, subtle hints, she felt it was a safe assumption. Her ocean blue eyes met his. She sighed. "Dumbledore is fond of referring to people by their given names." Trine held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Alice Katrina Fuller, Trine for short. And you are?"

Trine held her hand out for so long she thought Draco wouldn't take it. She was about to pull back when he grasped her hand. "Draco Malfoy."

_Of course he didn't deny it. None of the Death Eaters were hiding anymore._

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Where are you going? To see Snape again?"

"I was going to go find an empty classroom. If you happen to know someone I can hex over and over again without complaint, by all means. Send them my way." Trine walked away feeling like he got some answers after all.

DS

"Finally finished with Slughorn's essay." Theo rolled up his parchment and stretched. "What a nightmare. You'd think we were studying for mid year exams."

Draco grunted from behind a past issue of the Prophet.

"How about we go out and have a round of quidditch?"

"There's nothing in these papers, Theo."

"Its Saturday afternoon, Draco. You've been going over old Prophets all day."

"The only thing that could possibly related to Trine is an article about the death of her mother, and then this other one about the deaths of a neighboring family. Death by werewolf attack." Draco emerged from behind the newspaper and stared at the mess of books on werewolves (and newspapers) in front of him. "This one however, doesn't have anything that could be linked to Trine or her mother."

Theo sighed, eyeing the scattered newspapers ranging from 1992 to 1993. "What about those?" He gestured towards a neatly stacked pile.

"Those casually mention Trine's father. I think. I don't know his name." He shrugged. "There was some speculation he was involved with some wizards who went missing."

"He was accused?" Theo paused and frowned. "You really think her father is a werewolf? They're one of the oldest pureblood families. Just because they aren't in the Society pages doesn't mean they're hiding some great secret. Not everyone likes being the center of attention."

"He wasn't outrightly accused. Just suspected of being involved. You know how the papers are." He started stacking books to be reshelved. "Trine was homeschooled." Draco replied irritably, as if it explained everything.

"Her mother died that summer. Her father had just lost his wife. He is probably some over protective, overbearing prick, who didn't want to send his little princess out in the big bad world. Besides, if the man was a werewolf, why would he homeschool her? To have a snack readily available?"

"Her family was victim to a werewolf attack. What if her dad was, is the werewolf, then one full moon he got out hand and killed his wife? Killed that other family? And then blamed it on someone else. Then kept Trine isolated so she wouldn't go running to the Ministry about it. Not all werewolves are registered with the Ministry, you know."

Had to be. Her father had to be a werewolf. He definitely wasn't a Death Eater. They had to be involved with the Dark Lord in some way, or why would Snape even bother with her?

"Where do you get this bullshit?" Theo stared at him and shook his head. "Look, I'm going to round up a few others and spend the rest of this day outside. You should clean up this mess and meet up with us. Maybe try talking to the girl instead of reading this garbage." He headed out.

"There's a bit of truth somewhere in this pile of shit." he grumbled to himself.

DS

"What was it like? Being homeschooled, I mean."

Daphne, Tracey and Trine were laying under a chestnut tree, next to the lake. They escaped from the stuffy castle to wander the grounds, and ended up watching the cloudy skies here.

"It was fine, I guess. I was tutored until last year and then came here to prepare for the NEWTs. My tutor was a nice older lady. Didn't ask too many questions, but was good at teaching." Trine smiled faintly at the thought.

Michelle Barret was a plump, motherly woman. Her thin red hair was always pulled back in a low ponytail. Her tutor was very fond of her, and it turned out Trine was lucky to have her. She was every bit sweet and gentle as Trine's mother. Her thirst for violence rivaled only that of her father's. Actually, no one's capacity for violence could surpass her father's. Except Fenrir Greyback, and the Dark Lord. Though, to be fair, Trine never met the Dark Lord, nor did she want to. So she didn't actually know if this assumption was true. And any interaction between herself and Greyback had been in passing. Forgettable.

Mrs. Barret was an acceptable tutor. There were subjects that weren't her best areas of expertise, and books were used to fill in the gaps; this suited Trine just fine. Week days were filled with lessons, books and parchment. They fell into a pattern, out of harm's way, and Trine took comfort in it. The woman was just what Trine needed. As the months came and went, Barret added Occlumency and Legilimency to their daily studies. It turned out that Barret was neither a true Legilimens or Occlumens, but knew enough to teach. After the first year, Trine surpassed her teacher at both subjects.

"Were you the only student? If you were, it must have been awfully lonely, with just her for company."

"I had friends." Sort of.

Trine was known by the other werewolves. It was true, she did not know what her father did in Business, but she did know he employed quite a few. It was looked down upon in werewolf society for werewolves to integrate themselves into wizard society. But with her father's help, made a living.

Doing what, she didn't want to know. Didn't want to admit to herself. Or to anyone else.

This served a few purposes: first, the werewolves employed by her father would be loyal to him. To an extent. They were attracted to power.

Second, though usually frowned upon, these werewolves weren't really integrating themselves into wizard society. Not really. Her father paid them for their employment, but knowing her father, whatever "work" they were doing involved coercion and blood. So much blood. It made working for him more acceptable. This would supposedly help prepare the werewolves for when the Dark Lord completely took over the wizarding world. What good was an army of werewolves who were useless in battle? At least, that's what she heard.

Third, it kept her father busy and distracted. If his focus was elsewhere, he could forget about her. Trine could do what she wanted. Sort of.

Trine wasn't well known by the werewolves, but people know of her father and by extent, knew of her. Though she had been living on and off with the werewolves for about four years now, it didn't mean she was chummy with every single one of them. They were difficult to get along with, and even after she grew acquainted with a good number of people, she didn't share their interests. Not really.

Then, not after she met him.

Plus, she hated groups of people. Didn't trust them.

Remus Lupin, or as known by the werewolves as John Wilson, was Trine's only real friend. He was like an uncle she never knew. They were each other's confidant. The Slytherins were all she had now, and they weren't about to let her go. She was hesitant at first, when they pointedly included her in their daily routines. She expected to be despised on principle. She kept having to remind herself that these students didn't know what she was. That they believed she belonged. So she would pretend she was a part of their family, if only for a while.

"Do you miss your friends, being here?"

"I do. But everything will be better after this year, won't it?" Trine shrugged. "Besides, you're my friends now."

"Indeed we are," Tracey smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 : Nothing Helps

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long guys! I've had writer's block and its difficult... my friends aren't into writing so I don't have anything other than my stuffed animals to discuss FF things with/bounce ideas off of. Plus, I'm really shy and don't reach out to people on the interwebs about it. Inspiration comes slow.

Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

Unbeta'd...if interested in becoming a beta, PM me!

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 6: Nothing Helps

Monday morning

* * *

It was a week before the full moon. The week prior was always a struggle for Trine. She became restless, wired. Like her body was soaking in the moon's rays, energizing her.

The amount of sleep lessened as the number of nightmares increased. She tended to stay up into the night even later, to mentally tire herself out. It didn't work, but she kept telling herself it would work. Eventually.

"Lost, Trine?"

"Good morning, Draco. Off to breakfast?"

Draco tipped his head slightly to the side, meeting her eyes. "Of course, and yourself? Looking for Slughorn's quarters?"

_Does he remember everything, all the time?_

"Yes, actually. I couldn't sleep last night, so I was hoping he'd give me something for it."

"I remember Snape saying something before. About meeting Slughorn in the mornings. There's no use lying to me."

_Apparently he does remember everything. All the time. He must be annoyed with me for not giving straight answers this weekend. Nosy prat._

Trine felt the familiar push of someone else's mind against her own. Automatically, she heightened her mental shields. The force of his push increased and she locked him out completely. It was just the two of them. Her eyes narrowed. "Quite. But I really did have a rough night. So if you'll excuse me,"

_What a rude little shit._

"I'll show you the way." Draco smirked. "Why not visit Pomfrey? I'm sure she'd be able to give you some dreamless sleep potion."

"It's addictive," she shrugged. "I'm not interested."

Their footsteps echoed as they walked through the dungeons. Trine's shoulders sagged a little and Draco pretended to not notice. She looked weary even though she had taken time to style her hair into curls. Bags under her eyes were starting to form, and her eyes were pinched. People tended to overlook such things if you appeared presentable. It was about how you were perceived by people. In no time, they were standing before Slughorn's door. A brass sign confirmed the Head of Slytherin House.

"Good morning, Professor." The door swung open at Trine's knock. Slughorn's walrus-like mustache was curved in a smile. "Draco volunteered to show me the way."

"Good boy. Come in, come in." Slughorn ushered the pair into his living room.

"I'm sure Professor Snape has told you, sir." Trine stood next to the plush velvet couch. Draco stood next to her. The coffee table held a few choice books and a tin of crystallized pineapple. "I've been having trouble… trouble sleeping." She said, sticking to her story.

"Yes, yes. I've been expecting you, my dear. I have a potion that will help you. Ease your mind, you might say."

Slughorn disappeared into a small room off to the side for a moment, and came back with a smoking goblet. "Here you are. Drink this and then we'll head to the Great Hall together."

"Its smoking." Draco stated.

"That's the least of my worries." Trine shuddered, draining the goblet. "No offense, Professor. But this is disgusting."

"Nothing can be done about that, I'm afraid."

DS - Thursday

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Trine?" Tracey waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

Trine blinked and refocused, bouncing the ball of her foot. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"You've been distracted a lot lately. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

"You're looking a bit peaky."

"I said I was fine." she snapped.

"No need to get your panties in twist." Daphne replied. "Is it nearing your, you know… time of the month?"

Trine knew she was irritable. The full moon was four days away and she was sleeping less and less. Her skin was taking on a sallow look that only brought attention the bruises underneath her eyes. Her attention span was waning, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to stay in the present. It was the lack of sleep.

While other students milled about, the trio shared a table in their common room.

"Sorry, Tracey. It is my time of the month soon." she tried to smile, but grimaced instead. The other girls nodded in sympathy.

If only they knew.

"Well, anyways. Are you going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" Tracey asked again.

"Theo didn't put you up to asking me, did he?" Trine sighed.

Thankfully, Draco didn't approach her this week after Monday, and instead, Theo took up the job of pestering her. She wasn't in her right mindset, and even if she did have the patience and energy to deal with him, she didn't know what to say. He was constantly flirting with her and she knew she should be flattered. Instead, his attentions just reminded her of how much she shouldn't be on the receiving end. This only made her more surly.

"No, he didn't. Still giving you a hard time?"

"A bit. But I'm not going. I think you need permission from your parents, right? I don't have permission to leave the castle for those outings."

"Maybe you should let Theo land one, if he's so persistent." Daphne giggled.

"Really, I don't think I'm his type. Too wild."

"If Draco had any sense, he'd focus on trying to court you, Daphne." Tracy said.

Daphne snorted. "Dating isn't as high on his list of priorities as it used to be. He doesn't have any other interests other than family. And saving his own ass." Trine raised an eyebrow. "You know, because of his failure last year."

Trine wasn't sure what they were referring to. She heard of his failure to murder Dumbledore, but to her, it wasn't a failure. Perhaps, Daphne was referring to other tasks he was set to perform.

"Oh, right. I heard about it of course." Then, "If you're interested in Draco, why don't you ask him yourself? Make the first move."

It would certainly get his attention off me. Hopefully.

Though she was exhausted from sleepless nights,Trine was restless. There was pent up energy within her, she felt her blood rapidly flowing-the moon always affected her this way. She usually spent the extra energy in different ways, practiced her hobby of knife throwing, sparring, and running. In the beginning, she tried other outlets, reading or studying, and painting, but she found out she needed a more physical outlet. Nothing else helped. Now, she was stuck in this castle, worrying about the outcome of her first full moon in this new place.

Trine's nightmares weren't nightmares at all. It was the memory of her first werewolf transformation, her mother's death haunted her. She had various memories that haunted her. When she actually did have nightmares that were the product of her own imagination, she sometimes wished for the ghosts of her past instead. At least she knew the outcome.

_This time won't be like always. A repeat of the first time. I've been taking the wolfsbane potion religiously this week. The potion will work, and no one will get hurt. I'll get to keep my mind. I won't lose myself. Ugh, I have to go do something._

She checked the time, and saw she had about an hour before curfew. "I'm going out for a run, girls." Trine made her way to the girl's dormitory.

The girls stared as the girl left abruptly. "It's cold out, and dark. D'you think she's sneaking around?" Daphne asked.

Tracey shrugged. "No. I swear, Daphe, you think everyone is up to something. We just met the girl. Maybe she actually likes to run."

DS - Sunday Night

Trine was curled up in the fetal position fast asleep. She wore dark blue sleepwear, pants with a long sleeved top, buttoned up to her neck. Her dressing robe was open and seemed to be missing the tie. The sleeves had been pushed up her forearms, and long scars could be seen in the wand light.

"No, no, no, no. Please."

This was how Draco found her, head tucked into her arms whimpering. Though the stone floor was cold, her hair clung to her damp face.

"Trine," Draco shook her gently. The girl didn't wake ("No, no, no, no"), so he put more force into it. "Trine, wake up you stupid girl!"

She gasped awake, and tried to sit up while scuttling father backward at the same time. He kept his wand light pointed at her as she blinked rapidly .Trine couldn't actually go anywhere, as she had squished herself into an alcove sometime in night. Her eyes were wide open now, but Draco could tell she wasn't really awake yet. He crouched down to her level. She flinched at something he couldn't see and tried to shrink into herself when he reached out to her. He pulled his arm back.

"Trine, wake up. It's me, Draco." He whispered.

"Draco?" Her eyes, trained on his wand, flitted to his shadowed face. He knew she didn't recognize him. Her breaths were sharp and shallow.

When he woke from his own nightmares, he always had to remind himself where he was. Tell himself he was safe. He had to pull himself out from his mind. He forced himself to be patient.

"That's right. Draco."

"Draco." She swallowed thickly.

"Do you know where we are?" He reached out to her again. She didn't flinch, so he laid a hand on her knee.

"Home?"

"No. At Hogwarts. School. You're safe."

"Not … at home?" She visibly relaxed. Trine paused, her lips parted as if to ask a question. She licked her lips and her breathing slowed. He could see her realign her thoughts. "Draco?" Pause. "Not at home. You're here." She said more firmly, dragging both hands through her hair.

"Yes, I'm here." He took her hand and firmly pulled her into a standing position. "Come on, let's get you back to the common room."

"Right. Thanks." she murmured.

_How embarrassing. I didn't mean to get caught._

Draco led the pair through the dark corridors, glancing to Trine every few steps. Her eyes were haunted. Every muscle was tense.

"What?" Trine said after the 5th or 6th time. She pulled her robe closed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What were you doing out of the common room anyways? Its past curfew."

"I fancied a walk." she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Then decided to take a nap in an alcove two floors above the common room?"

"Obviously."

"You could have been caught."

"You caught me."

"Stupid girl. I meant, by a teacher or something."

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Excuse me for looking after you."

"No one asked you to."

"Its not like I found you on purpose."

"What do you want me to say? Thank you for seeing me like that. Can't wait until you go off and discuss it with Pansy, or Daphne, or Theo about it. Thank you for walking me back. In the morning, we'll all analyze the incident together." They entered the common room, and rather than going straight to her dorm, Trine sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

As much as Draco wanted to retort, he praised himself for having great restraint. Instead he said, "How did you get the scars on your ams?"

Trine pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She stared at the fire.

"Do you want to talk about how you got the scar on your arm?"

"Not particularly."

"Great. I don't want to talk about mine either."

Why doesn't he just go to bed already? Just leave me alone.

"I get them too."

"Huh?"

"Nightmares. I get them too."

We just met...and he spent most of the past two weeks pestering me about Snape. He hasn't been a total git. Perfectly decent when we're surrounded by friends. He found me and didn't make fun of me.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "Blaise isn't here this year. My best friend. Crabbe and Goyle are idiots. Theo doesn't get them, as far as I know. No one else to tell, I guess."

"What do you do when you get them?"

"Nothing. Nothing helps. Did the walk help?"

"No."

DS - Monday - Full moon

Trine sat impassively through classes the next morning. She stared at the same page of her Transfiguration textbook during the entire lesson, ignoring everyone around her. She didn't give Draco unwanted pointers, didn't turn the page of her book, didn't unclench her hands where they rested on the desk. She didn't want to think. She followed everyone to their Dark Arts class, barely acknowledging Neville's glare as she sat down in her usual seat at his side. When class ended, she was one of the first people out the door.

"Draco, where are you going? Its lunch." Theo asked as Draco shoved past.

"Forgot something in the dorm."

Draco followed Trine, keeping a good distance between them. What is she up to? Acted like she was flobberworm all day and suddenly she has more energy than Blast-Ended-Skwert. I swear if she's going off to do something for the Dark Lord…

Confused, Draco stayed hidden in the shadows as Trine knocked on Slughorn's door.

"Good afternoon Miss Fuller. Ready to go? Just give me a moment." Slughorn's voice carried down the hall.

So they are going somewhere! Peeved, Draco swallowed his irritation. He should be included.

Slughorn emerged and locked his door. "Come along then." Trine trailed behind Slughorn slightly as they walked. "Now, don't look so apprehensive. You'll be perfectly safe, I assure you. No one will be able to get in, or out."

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading! Leave a review or message me n_n


	7. Chapter 7: Right Type of Normal

A/N: Anyone interested in Beta-ing? Please PM me !

\+ Please remember Trine's real name is Alice. Even though characters will sometimes call her Alice, I will refer to her as Trine to keep things consistent-ish.

\+ Please remember Remus' fake name is John. Characters will refer to him as John, but I will refer to him as Remus.

IF THE ABOVE IS CONFUSING, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO ... MAKE IT UNCONFUSING.

Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 7: Right Type of Normal - July 1995

* * *

He was crumpled on the hardwood floor in the entrance hall, when they first met. His clothes were patched and blood soaked. His face was battered and bleeding. Four boys, bulky teenagers who had clearly kicked the shit out of him, were getting verbally ripped to shreds by Jackson, the pack's 2nd in command.

Other members of the pack were either lingering nearby to watch the show or indifferent to the happenings in the next room. There was something about raw violence that aroused people. It hit their tongue with a sharpness that they couldn't ignore. Didn't want to ignore. People let it caress their minds, allowed it settle there. The teenagers in front of Trine wore expressions that varied between poor attempts of guilt to transparent disgust.

Jackson caught her eye as she tried to pass the group, and at his silent command, she stopped short of leaving the room entirely. Jackson assigned three of the four teens their punishments and then dismissed the trio. The largest of the trio stayed behind, Travis, Trine noticed. Jackson faced Trine.

"Alice. Get this one up," He gestured to the man on the floor. "Let's see if there's anything left inside that head of his." Jackson left ahead of them, with a sulky Travis trailing in his wake. The Beta sent the onlookers away with a sharp command.

Trine toed the stranger with her well worn canvas shoes. She was dressed in ripped dark jeans, and dark plum camisole, her over sized hooded sweater zipped up halfway. She swallowed thickly and set her satchel down with an audible thunk. The man twitched and groaned as she squatted down nudged him.

"Hey. Come on, wake up. It's time to get going."

He opened an eye and blinked at her a few times before pushing himself up into a sitting position with one arm. Trine stood and waited patiently for him to get his bearings. Trine frowned at the state of his battered appearance. Disgusted, she held out a hand to him and waggled her fingers, silently offering him help. He paused for a moment, blinking at her five-foot-zero-petite frame before taking her hand and she heaved him halfway to his feet with a grunt. He stumbled forward a bit, surprised by her strength, but Trine automatically braced herself to hold some of his weight with an expletive. Apparently there was more meat to his bones than she had initially thought.

"You can lean on me a bit, but don't over do it." Trine said. Her lips tightly pressed in a line, she bent slightly to pick up her satchel and shouldered the wide strap. Together the pair half walked, half limped further into the house and down stone steps. The satchel bounced at her side with every step.

Trine growled at the various spectators who neared her personal space as they went past. Some snorted in disgust, but Trine was disgusted for different reasons. Her father raised her to be almost as ruthless as he was. Almost. People weren't afraid of the small, lithe girl. She was violent, yes. But she wasn't stupid. She knew better. Compassion went a long way. The fact that the 4 beasts abused this man (and others) for no reason other than "not belonging" made her sick. Those boys were the scum of the earth, but she knew if they were to hurt anyone she cared about, she wouldn't hesitate to rip their intestines out and stuff them down their throats.

The sandy haired man gripped the teen's shoulder as lightly as he could as they limped along. He felt her grasp around his waist tighten when he accidently took a deep breath, and felt the sharp sting of pain from within his abdomen. The pair turned right at an intersection - the left leading to more stone walls. In contrast to the opposite direction, from what little he saw, this path was decorated lush rugs and paintings in gilded frames. There were few doors, which he assumed lead into separate rooms. At the end of the hallway, stood double doors guarded by a pair of sentries. They eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Jackson is expecting us." Trine announced.

The sentries sniffed but opened the doors and allowed them entrance.

"Stupid self-important pricks," Trine mumbled.

The vast chamber matched the hallway in that it was made of stone, but that was where the similarities ended. Though it was minimally decorated, the furnishings and decor - were those deer heads? - were masculine and simple. The ceilings were higher than expected, especially underground, and wide lights hung from the rafters. There were long tables laden with food and drink on either side of the room. Trine felt her stomach growl, reminding her that the lunch hour had long passed. A few seats around the tables looked as if they were recently vacated. Several groups of people lingered at different sections of the room.

As the pair approached Jackson, who was seated casually in a leather wingback chair at the head of the room, Travis looked up at them in contempt. The pair stood near the teen, and Trine gently extracted herself from the newcomer. It sounded as if Jackson was wrapping up his discussion with the teen.

"Alice." Jackson nodded to the pair. "We were just discussing Travis' indiscretion." At this, Travis crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the girl. "I have decided this lapse of judgement, will be the last. Travis, will compete in the Circle tonight. Alice, you will join him. The usual rules. Alright, Alice?"

"Alright, Jackson." She stood with her hands in the pockets of her jeans, relaxed.

"Travis, you may go prepare." He said, dismissing the teen.

Once the doors were closed again, Jackson addressed the pair again. "Alice, you will take care of Travis tonight. Though the boy has potential to become useful for the pack, he is rapidly becoming an embarrassment. He cannot control himself. Anyways," He spoke to the sandy haired man. "My name is Jackson. I am the Beta of this pack. Who are you?"

"Wilson. John Wilson." Remus answered, unsure if he should give a surname or just his first name. He flicked his eyes to the girl. She seemed bored, looked at a spot behind Jackson.

"We address each other by first name within this pack. We want everyone to feel comfortable with each other and have a sense of familiarity. We act as family, and everything we do is for the good of the family. There cannot be growth, if parasites are not eradicated. Isn't that right, Alice?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Alice. Remus wondered how many people she had eradicated so far.

"Now, John. Why are you here?"

"I just… Obviously I've been trying to live among wizards." There were growls from the spectators. "But that was a useless thing to do. I just wanted to be accepted. It was a mistake."

"So you thought you would try your hand at living with others like you."

"Yes. I realize now, I should have… that there was no other option."

"Before we decide to accept you as part of the pack, you must undergo a few tasks first. Success will earn you a place within the pack, and failure will earn you nothing. The first task is relatively easy." He paused and crossed his legs, relaxed. "Alice will take a quick peek in that mind of yours, and see who you are. Your dreams, your failures, your heart. If we don't like what she sees, then you will not be able to move on."

Remus panicked. His mind reeled as he went over his options. If Jackson was to be believed, this teenaged girl was to use Legilimency and peer into his mind. She would see that he was not in fact, John Wilson. She would see that he was Remus John Lupin, werewolf member of the Order of the Phoenix. He would be killed for sure. If he didn't follow through with this, then he would be killed for sure. Dumbledore assured him there was a member of this pack, who would help him integrate into the pack. His head pounding, Remus tried to recall the name of the - Alice! Alice Fuller! - the girl! Her name was Alice. Could...could it be that this girl standing next him was the same Alice Fuller? But she was just a _teenager_.

Remus held his stomach and swallowed bile. "I'm sorry, could you explain the first...task... again?"

"Alice will look into your mind, and if we don't like what she's found, we will kick you out. Or eliminate you. Whichever is necessary." His tone reflected his casual posture. "You may begin." He flicked his wrist.

Unable to think of a way to bypass this task, Remus turned to face the teen. She looked up at him and regarded him with boredom. She slowly took out her wand. "Kneel,"

Something twisted in his gut. Every fiber of his being shouted at him that this was a bad bad bad idea. In for knut, in for a sickle. Remus dropped gently to his knees. Dark sapphires met moss green eyes. He fought back a shudder as she pointed her wand at his face.

"Don't fight me. Legilimens,"

Trine reached out with her magic and mind. She submerged herself into his mind, like someone reaching their arm into a box full of photographs and coming up with handfuls of moving pictures. He felt her indifference. He was vulnerable. Unimportant. She was cold and distant. Her callousness hurt him. He tried to not be scared for his life.

_-He sat at a well worn table, in a kitchen. An elderly wizard wizard with a long white beard and midnight robes, and a raven haired wizard sat with him. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace._

_"-have to ask too much of you again." -_

He watched her, felt the girl flit through his mind, flipping through his mind like a well thumbed book, ripping out page after page after page, and discarding … everything. He didn't expect the stabbing pain behind his eyes.

_-He was slumped at the same kitchen table, reading a letter stamped with the Ministry Seal._

_"-Inform you that the position has been filled by -"_

_-He was standing in an office, packing his things. A student with dark hair stood next to his desk._

_"You've been sacked?"_

_"No, no. I've resigned. Parents aren't going to want a werewolf teaching their children come next school year. Just nipping it in the bud." He smiled ruefully._

_"But you're the best Defense teacher we've had! You can't -"_

With practiced ease, Trine reached her hand back into the box and pulled out more photographs, memories. She deftly inspected them, tossing them aside. Nothing mattered. Memories were out of order. He felt her inside his mind. Stabbing pain. She dug deeper, clawing and scooping out his innermost thoughts and memories. He felt nauseous.

_-He embraced a man dressed in rags. The room was small, dingy and scarred -_

_-He was surrounded by trees. It was dark and he curled into himself, shuddered in pain. The moon was full and bright in the sky. -_

_-Laughing with three other teenage boys his age. -_

Remus gasped as she pulled out of his head, he tried to get his head in order. He blinked the colors back into focus. He panted and forced himself to look up at her, almost defiantly. He expected for her to look upon him with disdain. Like a wolf who cornered a rabbit. Instead, the girl who looked bored prior to invading his mind was shuttered. Closed. Her ponytail swung as she cocked her head to the side, in an almost animal like gesture.

"Well?" Jackson prompted. Remus almost jumped- he had forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"John speaks the truth. He did indeed live amongst wizards, but … he felt their scorn. He feels like they will never accept him. He wants to live with us as a member of the pack. He will show his potential if given the chance." Trine said, stowing her away her wand. "If you are no longer in need of me, I must go prepare for the Circle." She picked up her bag, and at the Beta's gesture of dismissal, she turned to leave.

"I will have someone bring John to you later." Jackson said.

"Of course. I will be located in my tent." Trine replied, leaving Remus to wonder what the hell just happened.

DS

"Delivery for you, Alice."

Trine sat at the table inside her tent, sharpening a dagger with a wet stone. The living space was a single room, a kitchen of sorts to the far left as you entered the tent, a table with benches in the middle, two separate beds in the sleeping areas to the far right - including a small two drawers underneath each bed and a small side table with a lamp - a wood stove for warmth in the back of the tent, where a kettle of water was being heated, and two large trunks stood flush against the wall, next to the entrance. She sat with her back facing the sleeping area, so the entrance was in her line of sight.

The woman that had escorted Remus to Trine's tent disappeared before the teen could answer, leaving Remus standing awkwardly half way in the doorway. She looked up when it was clear he didn't plan on entering further.

"Well, come in then." The corner of her lips tugged in a half smile. She used the dagger to gesture at the bench in front of her.

Remus entered, and sat down at the table. He looked at this confusing girl and tried to think of something intelligent to say. Are you Alice Fuller? Are you working with Dumbledore? Why didn't you sell me out? Will you help me integrate into this pack? Are you on the Order's side? Are you on You-Know-Who's side? Have you heard He's back?

He settled for, "You're underage aren't you? The Trace should be in effect."

"Do you like hot cocoa?" Trine asked, and sheathed the dagger. She put it away in her bag, pausing to pick up a green apple that fell out of her bag and rolled on to the floor. She set it on top of her satchel.

"What?"

"Do you like hot cocoa?" She repeated the question. "Don't eat the apple." Clearing the table of the bowl of oil she was using, Trine walked over to the counters that served as her kitchen. She poured the excess oil back onto a glass bottle and stoppered it, before pulling out a pair of mugs and hot cocoa mix.

"Er- yes, on the hot cocoa." Remus answered. "Please."

Remus watched the girl work, noticing she was starting to fill out and wasn't quite a girl any longer. Her wavy hair, dark as tree bark, was held up in a ponytail. Her dark purple camisole and jeans hugged her petite figure. She stood at the counter, mixing hot cocoa with her hip jutted out to her left, comfortable with her back facing him. He would've thought she looked modest, if not for the black lines that marked her shoulders and back, continuing down the small space in thick and thin lines. Hell, anyone would think this teen was unassuming until she burrowed into their minds and then clawed her way back out.

Trine set a tray on the table, and cleared it of potions vials, two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of brownies and pieces of dark chocolate.

"The Trace, isn't always precise." She sat down across from him again, and picked up her mug. "I would take those potions first, before going for the cocoa."

Remus picked up each neatly labeled vial, and snorted when he read one labeled as a cure for headaches. Dug her way into his mind, clawed her way out and is now providing remedy for the pain.

While her visitor busied himself with the potions, Trine pulled the spare bit of parchment, quill and ink bottle laying on the table closer to her. She set about composing a list of potions she needed as her stores were running low.

"I assume you have questions? I'll try to answer what I can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer all your questions. Most new members are curious."

Remus made short work of the vials, thinking if he was going to be killed it would've happened earlier. He wasn't sure how to approach this person. One moment she was closed off and the next, she was almost friendly. Was she trustworthy? Dumbledore believed so.

"Thank you for the potions. I saw the lines on your back, and sorry if it's too personal but I'm curious..."

"It's a tattoo of a tree, and a severed head. Not quite finished yet."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short at "severed head". Right.

He nodded slowly. "That's interesting." He hedged. "How long have you been with the pack? Alice, is it?"

"That's right." She sipped from her cup before answering. "Almost two years I guess. But I come and go. One moment," Trine paused their conversation and capped the stoppered the ink bottle. "Millie," she called.

Announced by crack of apparition, a house elf appeared. She wore a smart blouse and skirt outfit, if a bit basic, and a pressed apron. Her big blue eyes gazed at Remus for a moment before turning her attention to Trine.

"Mistress called Millie?"

"Yes. Please take this list to Ms. Barrett, and bring the potions I've requested back here."

The elf eyed her suspiciously. "And Mistress is going to be fighting in the Circle again? I is telling Mistress not to be fighting anymore. It's dangerous it is."

"I don't have much of a choice, Millie. I've told you before. Even if I wasn't fighting in the Circle, I would still need these potions."

"Who will Millie take care of when Mistress is killed?" The little elf demanded, waving the folded piece of parchment around.

Trine smiled. "I don't know. What about Father?"

"He is not needing Millie like Mistress needs Millie." She replied airily. "He is needing help Millie cannot provide."

"I'll be careful. Go on then,"

With a last humph, the elf disapparated.

"Sorry about that interruption. If I don't send requests as soon as i write them, then I end up forgetting. And then where would Millie be?"

"I see. The Circle, what was all that about earlier? " asked Remus, who tried to sound less confused than he already was.

"It's considered a training arena. You can use the area to spar or duel. It's quite spacious. Sometimes, like tonight, it's used as a form of punishment." Another sip. "Travis, the idiot ring leader,"

"The boy from earlier? "

"Yes. He's being punished for his many... Mistakes. He likes to pick on the weak, the small. Or anyone he feels like pushing around. The pack can't become a complete unit if one person is being a complete nuisance. I mean, I know families argue, but he goes above and beyond." She shrugged.

"He has to duel with you? "

She nodded. "To the death." -Remus choked on a bite of brownie. - "The usual rules are, dueling or sparing until one person admits defeat. When the Circle is used as punishment, we are allowed one weapon to spar to the death. Without wands."

"...oh. That's..."

"Barbaric."

"I was going to say insane, but we'll use your word."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your inner wolf likes violence. Loves it. Craves it. Here, without wizards to stop it, to stop us, he'll feast upon it. But it's good to know you're not bloodthirsty."

Remus swallowed thickly. "Are you? "

"Bloodthirsty? We do what we need to do."

"Alice? Alice, are you here? "

They looked to the entrance in time to see a girl enter the tent. On her right, she supported a boy who looked identical to her, save for the difference in gender. Both had light brown hair, and tanned skin. The boy was sporting a wound that looked old, if the dark patch of crusty blood was anything to go by. His face was as blotchy as Remus thought his own looked.

"Maura. Danny, what happened this time?" Trine ushered the pair in. "On my bed. There you go."

Trine rose from her seat and started banging around in her kitchen area while Maura lowered her brother gently onto the bed. Maura seated herself at the table where Trine had just vacated. She flashed a hesitant smile at Remus.

"Danny was getting into it with Travis yesterday." she spoke to Trine as the teen walked by.

Trine settled herself on the edge of the bed and handed the boy a few vials. She set a bowl of water on the side table and wetted a towel. "I'm out of potions. You'll just have to make do with a bit of Pain potion and Sleep potion. Here, clean yourself up and go to sleep." Trine handed Danny the damp towel.

"Alice cares, deep down inside." Maura grinned. "Deep, deep, deep down."

"Maura, do you want some cocoa? Don't touch the apple." Maura retracted her hand, pouting. "What have I told you about that?"

"Don't touch the apple unless I want to die a painful death." She recited tonelessly. Remus raised an eyebrow in question. Maura shrugged.

"Right. Now, just because you two are the same age as Travis, doesn't mean you can go head to head. He's vile." Frowning, Trine sat down next to the other girl.

"He doesn't see reason. I know! But it wasn't me! It was Danny. I wasn't even there." Maura blew on her cocoa to cool it.

Trine narrowed her eyes. "You are three years older than me. You are supposed to be the older twin out of the pair of you. Of age even! You have to stand by one another. We are a family." she hissed.

Remus wondered what Alice meant by, family. It sounded as if they had a group separate from the pack. Or he could be overthinking things, and they were talking about the pack in general.

"I know, I know." Maura sighed. She looked over to her brother, who was fast asleep. "Danny said Travis was picking on the little ones again."

Trine polished the green apple before stowing it away in her satchel again. "I'm going to be in the death-Circle tonight. With Travis."

Maura punched the air. "Yes,"

Trine pursed her lips. "Anyways. Maura, this is John. He's new." Feeling restless, Trine rose from the table and went to the kitchen area again. A few seconds later, she returned with a small jar and handed it to Remus. "This will help with the bruising on your face."

"Joining the pack late, aren't you? You smell like wizards." Maura asked.

"Er, yes. It didn't work out…" Remus sniffed the opened jar.

"Trying to be normal?"

"Mmm, I can understand that. Me and Danny though, have been here for a long time. It didn't take long after … after we were infected. We couldn't stand it at home anymore. We didn't feel like we were part of a family anymore." Maura said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Remus said.

"Well, if you're the right type of normal, you could become part of our family."

Remus glanced over at Trine, distractedly chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I think I might like that."


	8. Chapter 8: Werewolf

A/N: I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS 3

\+ Anyone interested in Beta-ing? Please PM me !

\+ Please remember Trine's real name is Alice. Even though characters will sometimes call her Alice, I will refer to her as Trine to keep things consistent-ish.

\+ Please remember Remus' fake name is John. Characters will refer to him as John, but I will refer to him as Remus.

IF THE ABOVE IS CONFUSING, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO ... MAKE IT UNCONFUSING.

Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

::. Chiseplushie

** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 8: Werewolf - July 1995 (Still)

* * *

Remus satisfied his curiosity by inspecting all the cabinets and shelving in Trine's tent. The girl insisted he take a look around, since he kept "pretending to not mentally inventory" everything she owned from the comfort of the kitchen table. She had informed him that he would take up lodging with her, and didn't give him any other options. Remus didn't resist after the prat made him acknowledge that he had no other place to stay.

After going through Trine's small supply of potions and ingredients, he found the cooling cabinet stocked with simple foods and pitchers of juice and water. There were basic medical supplies in the next cabinet, and he found she had bandages and gauze, amongst other bits. He then found her supply of extra clothes, different sizes for men, women and children neatly stacked on separate shelves. Interestingly, he found paints, crayons, three different types of paper. He briefly perused the bookshelf. After receiving a small static shock from poking at the bowls of crystals and colored rocks on the shelf, he decided not to touch them again. He was pleasantly surprised when he found the door to the full size (albeit small) loo and shower combo, thinking there hadn't been one in the tent. Remus loved magic.

The werewolf fed the fire in the woodstove before he settled back down at the kitchen table, peering at Trine. One of the trunks were open and she had piled different weaponry and armor on the table. She stood, perusing various items.

"You plan on going through with it then? the Circle?" he inquired.

Trine raised an eyebrow. "Of course. It's not like I have a choice." She picked up a narrow, short sword and frowned as she tested its weight. "Going against the Beta's command isn't something I usually do. You must pick your battles, afterall."

Though he just met Trine, he didn't like the fact that she spoke so casually about killing someone. As if she was okay with it. She talked like it was normal. Would she feel guilty afterwards? He also didn't like the thought her getting injured. He had mixed feelings about it - the girl did invade his mind just a few hours ago.

Sighing, Trine piled the weapons and armor into the trunk and lowered the lid, save for some light leather pieces of armor. From Remus' new angle and close proximity, he could view Trine's tattoo better. He could see tree branches, with a few blossoms that clung to the bare branches and fell softly. A rope was tied to a branch, and lead downward past Trine's shirt. Everything was inked in black.

"You're not nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous. I'm not stupid. Although Maura might be," Trine rolled her eyes. The not-quite-girl-but-definitely-not-a-lady was showing her support for her friend by taking bets from pack members (Danny is going to be so wounded that he missed this!). "Stupid girl. With her stupid bets."

Unlike Maura, Trine wasn't looking forward to the match. She didn't eagerly soak in the haze of violence. She didn't actively seek it out like Travis. A majority of the pack reveled in violence... as did her father. However, she was her father's daughter, and she accepted that there was a bit of darkness inside her. A madness that she inherited from him.

When it came down to the end, she would preserve her life.

"She's stupid because she's confident you'll win?"

"Being confident is one thing. Knowing something, is another. If you're confident, you don't actually know. You just have faith. But she knows, I'll win. It's different." She finished dressing and strapped a holder around her waist. Taking out a pair of daggers from her messenger bag, she secured one to her person before putting the other in her bag and away away in the trunk. She drew a few protection spells around it. "If I give you my wand for safe keeping, are you going to run away with it? Curse me? Hex me?"

"Er, no?" Remus asked confused.

Trine studied him. She stepped into his comfort zone and leaned in close, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Goo-ood." She drew out the word, and handed him her wand. "Otherwise, I'd have to seriously question why Dumbledore would send a spineless backstabbing git into a den of murderers."

Remus wasn't sure if she was threatening him or being sarcastic.

DS

Trine didn't give any explanation regarding Dumbledore. "If you still want to speak to me later, we can talk afterwards," She said.

Maura stood next to him, cheering along with the audience. They had left her brother Danny in the quiet comfort of Trine's tent-boozed up on sleep potion. Wards had been erected around the perimeter of the small arena, to protect the crowds. Everyone was laughing, jeering and doing everything Remus wasn't. Remus wanted to vomit.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Travis is being punished by pain of death. Or attempted death? Remus wasn't entirely sure of Trine would make it out of this battle alive.

Travis was clearly larger than Trine. It was obvious he had the advantage of at least another 80 pounds (40 kilograms). At the start of the match, the bastard had come out with his arms in the air, waving them about as if he had already won. He viciously swung the battered baton in the air, energizing the audience even more. Travis was wild. He was repellent. He was power. He was toxic. The audience was hungry for violence. Remus could feel it settling into his skin. When he inhaled, it left a bitter taste on his tongue. He shivered.

Remus watched the fight commence. Travis was eager, getting right into the thick of things, lashing out at the girl. Though Remus had his doubts, Trine made use of her petite frame and nimbly weaved out of the range of attacks. She gripped a dagger in her hand and used the blade to parry Travis' thrusts. His frustration and anger rose every time she dodged his blows, and nicked him with her wicked knife.

Trine was sprawled out on the ground, blood dripping from the side of her mouth. at the beginning of the match, she had walked out calm and collected, dressed in the leather armor that had seen better days. She stood stoically, but no one could mistake the intensity of her gaze.

With a shout, Travis was on her again and the werewolf missed his target as she rolled away. Snarling, he strode forward brandishing his weapon. Remus knew she was tired. Hell, he'd be tired. The pair had been fighting for over five minutes now, and Trine was suffering the most.

Travis was sporting a few superficial lacerations, but the cuts didn't seem to bother him.

Trine disliked Travis. Disliked him with a passion. Travis had been picking on Trine since she joined the pack over a year ago. He was a bully, and he hurt others for fun. Most of his victims were kids. Children. Some victims were newcomers, a mixture of adults and children and teens. He picked fights with people he thought were weaker than him. They didn't deserve to be in the pack if they were weaker than him. But he was in the pack, and that reason alone should have been enough to control his actions. No beta or alpha wanted to look weak in the eyes of their packmates.

Trine doubled over as the baton slammed into her stomach. She dropped the dagger, eyes watering and bent over wheezing for air. She fell to the ground when Travis' foot connected with her backside. He grinned and gave her a single kick, before turning his attention to the audience. He cheered with them, swaggering around the arena. He preened under their gaze.

Jackson, who had been watching attentively from the far end of the arena, stood and spoke to the fighters above the cheering crowd. Or rather, he spoke to Trine.

"I grow bored of this game. Finish it."

Trine stood up slowly, gingerly. She picked up her fallen dagger. Travis turned and smirked at the girl, motioning for her to take the first hit. He planned to beat her until she lost consciousness, and then finish her off. He was confident that this match was over.

He wasn't wrong.

She spit a mixture of saliva and blood on the ground and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. The action only smeared the red spittle across her cheek, and when she smiled, her teeth were stained with her own blood. Trine didn't like violence for the sake of violence. But she wasn't going to die. Not by his hand. Her chest heaved as she readied her dagger. Trine's back was still ever so slightly bowed from the blows she endured. She took aim and like a whip, her arm shot forward. The dagger flew true and Travis cried out in pain when the blade embedded itself in his thigh.

Trine sprinted. Travis, a bit distracted, did not see her coming. Remus could see it in her face - she was every bit of the killer she claimed to be. Trine was fierce. She was striking. She was dusk after a thunderstorm. She was the coals that burned long after the fire had gone out. Her dark blue eyes were alight with raw hatred. Trine yanked the dagger free from Travis' leg and leaped, wrapping her arms around Travis' neck. He stumbled back, surprised. When she drove the dagger into his neck, his scream echoed across the arena.

The baton fell to the ground, forgotten as this new danger attached itself to his body. The werewolf tried to pry the girl from his neck, but she took no heed of his ministrations. She was a parasite. She yanked the blade free and thrust into his neck again -

And again.

And again.

Blood flowed freely, soaking into the fighters' clothes, splattering their faces with each thrust. Travis fell onto his back with a mighty thump, his voice gurgling and arms flailing. She screamed and her hands did not stop.

Beside him, Maura cheered and thumped Remus on the back. Remus still wanted to vomit. Trine did not stop.

DS

September 1997 - Monday - Full Moon (Present)

The dungeons were dreary. They looked damp somehow, and the hallway where Draco stood was dark. Somber light flickered out from a small window cut from the door. The opening was more like a vent, rather than a window, framing his silvery eyes and nose. Torchlight flickered from each stone wall, obscuring and blending and distorting the light against Trine's body.

Draco furrowed his brow, unease tickling the back of his neck while he watched Trine pace from one end of the room to the other end, fifteen paces by fifteen paces. Her bag was set on a small end table near the middle of the room, and a pile of blankets and cushions. She stopped her pacing and rearranged the furniture and blankets in the far corner, diagonal from the door. Draco repositioned himself so he could only see through the window with one eye, and thanked Merlin that Trine was distracted enough not to notice. It was obvious to him, and Slughorn's parting words, that Trine was meant to stay in this room. Overnight.

With a deep breath and heavy sigh, Trine started to strip. Confused, and a bit curious, Draco unconsciously pressed his face harder into the hard wooden door. Her back opposite Draco, she folded her robes neatly, and set them on the stone floor. Next, she toed off her boots, peeled off her socks and rid herself of the the top portion of her uniform. The flames fluttered in orange and yellow across Trine's bare back, forcing grey eyes to squint in order to see better. Blurry lines and shapes melded in the dips and curves of her back. Draco leaned away from the door and scrubbed his face, feeling like pervert. It was a few moments while he argued with himself on whether or not to continue to look in on Trine before he heard the first shriek. Surprised, he pressed his hands against his ears muffling the sound and stepped away from the door, crouching as if the sound could pass over him entirely before he realized it was coming from Trine's dungeon. From Trine. When the sound didn't lessen, Draco turned - his hands still cupped over his ears -and forced himself to look through the window again.

Trine hugged herself, bent over, her shadow cutting into the opposite wall. Her face was contorted in a grimace, her lips pressed in a hard thin line. Her cheeks puffed out, before she released a huge breath that pulled her lips back in a snarl. The light glinted off her clenched teeth. Though his ears were covered, he heard Trine's voice as her snarl turned into a high pitched whining sound, her mouth open to accommodate her teeth. Draco shuddered, his veins felt icy just beneath his paper thin skin.

Her teeth crowded her deformed jaw, and were greater in number and in size than they were a few minutes ago. Her jaw unhinged, and Draco could not pull himself away from the window as Trine's maw elongated and made room for her extra teeth. At some point Trine's snarling and whining had turned into outright screaming, and Draco wasn't sure when it happened, before or after she sprouted fur and large pointed ears.

Her arms were still clenched tightly around herself, as if she could hold her in. As if the wolf could be reined. Contained. Alice always lingered near the surface. She was burnt matches and lingering smoke; she was the crack of lightning and the rumble of thunder that echoed in the darkness; she was delicious damnation. Trine shuddered as her screams echoed off the stone dungeon - her bones broke and splintered and reshaped. Her muscles rippled beneath her skin. Her voice vibrated Draco's bones, his skin was slick with sweat and fear and panic. He didn't want to, but he uncovered one ear with one hand - a hand he used to cover his mouth.

He watched as the girl who smirked at him in Transfiguration but still gave him unwanted advice; the girl who wandered aimlessly through the castle in the night to fend off nightmares, but smiled brightly in the Common Room; watched as the girl who suggested students practice the cruciatus on each other break and break and pieced herself back together again.

Her lips circled together, the sound of her wails turned into howls and Draco finally wrenched himself away from the window. His back drew in the coldness from the wooden door as slumped downward towards the floor. He shivered. His heart thudded in his ribcage. He burrowed his face in the crook of his arms, knees pulled up against his chest, his fingertips brushed against the back of his skull. Draco pressed his eyes firmly into his arms, but the transformed werewolf swirled in bursts of technicolor behind his lids.

* * *

A/N: Please note there are time jumps. Don't miss them!

\+ Follow me on tumblr (Chiseplushie) ?

\+ PM or Review :D


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**A/N:** Hello dears! As always sorry for the long wait. This story is slowly becoming words... so thanks for your patience. If there are mistakes, let me know.

**REMINDER** \- this is a non-linear story ish, so if there's any confusion, PM me questions here or on Tumblr and I'll clear things up.

**Tumblr: Chiseplushie ** \- follow me on tumblr :DDD

**Other stuff!** \- I started a new Draco x Harry fic, called The Art Of Losing Yourself (non-magical AU). It's fluffy! All the fluff!

* * *

Chapter 9: Secrets

* * *

**August 1992**

Her tongue was thick in her mouth.

She tasted copper.

Her lips turned downwards in a frown.

_What have I done?_

Her bones screamed, her joints ached, her muscles burned burned burned. Her breath stuttered between her lips as she exhaled. Her throat felt shredded, strings of muscle plastered to the inside of her throat, so she swallowed a few times to wet her mouth. It didn't help. Her brows drew together as a breeze blew stray hairs across her shoulder, dragging like thin claws, pebbling her bare skin. She drew her legs inwards, instinctively contorting her body into a fetal position for warmth. Leaves and foliage crunched under the movement, the sound seemed to echo loudly in her head. She swallowed thickly and shivered, deciding she couldn't put this off much longer.

The forest slowly came into focus as Trine first opened one blue eye, and then the other. She felt the telltale sting of tears behind her eyes and she blinked hard and quick, willing them away.

Far away.

Eyes trained resolutely forward, she peered at the side-ways forest. She turned her head slowly towards the overcast sky, before forcing herself to sit up. She pressed her eyelids together hard and quick, her sinuses tingled and she willed away the need to cry. Looking around, Trine guessed she was located in the forest near her home. She had never travelled very deep into the forest, so she couldn't be sure. Plus, everything looked different when there was distinctly less daylight than she was used to. Sun rise peeked out in pastels between the leaves in the branches above, but shadows dominated the forest floor. She was lost and hadn't the slightest idea how she got here or which way was home. That was a lie. She knew exactly how she got here. She just didn't know how she'd done it. She wasn't supposed to have been able to get out.

She steeled herself and finally looked down at her body. She was cold and in pain. She was naked. Her hands and body were caked in dried blood. She licked her chapped lips. She tasted copper flakes.

"Millie," Her voice broke.

DS

**September 1997 - Tuesday** (the following morning, after the full moon)

Draco wasn't afraid. Admittedly, he _was_ at first. Fenrir Greyback was fresh in his mind - his horrid odor and long jagged nails; shoulders and torso all sinewy underneath the coarse matted fur and whiskers; sharp yellow eyes the color of piss. He was one of the darkest shadows deep within the Malfoy Manor. Waiting to take a bite of anything walking by with two legs and a scream.

After the initial shock, because that's what it was, a _shoc_k, he realized Trine was just Trine. She wasn't super human, not really. She wasn't even human for one night a month. She wasn't the monster hiding under the bed. Just like that Remus Lupin, who taught DADA for a whole school year.

That didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Like everyone else, she had a wand and she probably knew how to use it. Trine was just a girl who could probably hex him into next year. Not so scary then.

She was someone Draco wasn't familiar with. He didn't know how to approach her with the information he had, whether he should save it for future use when it would be the most rewarding, approach her head on or … some other way. It didn't matter to him how or when, he decided. He was going to blackmail her and he guessed it would be better to do it before someone else found out her secret and beat him to it. The earlier they discussed it, the closer he would be to finding out what she was doing here at school.

Whether or not she was doing something for the Dark Lord. Which, obviously she was.

Draco could question Trine about her services for Snape. They were probably related to whatever she was doing for the Dark Lord.

He could wiggle his way into her schemes and come out on top. Redeem his family and the Malfoy name. Be respected. Be forgiven. Of course, no longer being on the Dark Lord's Top 5 Hit List would be excellent.

Draco finished fixing his tea and had moved on to a bowl of oatmeal and fruit when Trine slid into the seat across from him. She smiled tiredly to Daphne and Tracey, who sat to the right of Draco. Pansy seated herself a few seats away, chatting with Millicent. He discreetly studied Trine as she helped herself to a breakfast full of protein and used her wand to fill her goblet with water. She smiled wanly to Theo when he took the seat to her left.

He wanted to know if there were signs that showed she was a werewolf that he just missed previously. Of course they wouldn't be obvious, he knew that from his DADA lessons. Now that he knew what she was, maybe there were things that would help him single out other werewolves. It would be a useful talent to have.

Outwardly, she looked the same as she did every day. There didn't seem to be anything amiss, other than the way her movements were stiff. Draco didn't spend his hours studying the girl, so he had to admit to himself that he didn't know what he was looking for exactly. Her robes were pressed and buttoned up tightly. Bare flesh marked with blurry lines flashed in his mind. He swallowed some tea to help clear his head before he scanned Trine again.

He didn't pay attention to the conversation around him. Trine laughed at something Theo had said and blushed when he gifted her a small box of Honeyduke's truffles. She caught his eye, causing him start - he dripped a bit of oatmeal back into his bowl. Draco continued to eat, ignoring his slip. He hoped no one else noticed his fumble. Her lip lifted in a half smile before Theo drew her attention away again. Draco swallowed his oatmeal, even though it scratched like sand down his throat.

He couldn't remember what color eyes Trine had. He never paid attention to the girl that closely, and if he noticed before, it wasn't important to him to take note of it. But Draco knew, he _knew_ her eyes weren't usually a mixture of orange-yellow, the color of warm amber.

It wasn't until after classes that Draco was able to speak with Trine alone. They didn't share every class together, and anyways he wanted this matter to stay private. Together, they walked down to the Black Lake. Trine hadn't asked right away what he wanted to speak to her about and he idly wondered if she would attack him right out. He dismissed the thought, she wasn't a Gryffindor, though she might draw her wand on him. It served as a reminder that he didn't know her well at all.

"What did you want to talk about?" Trine raised a dark eyebrow, and Draco noted her eyes were now dark blue without hints of gold.

She settled down on a large rock, her posture relaxed. The strap of her satchel diagonally crossed her chest. He was pleased at the possibility Trine would be surprised.

"I know your secret."

Trine snorted before appraising at him slowly. "I probably have as many secrets as you do, so you'll have to be more specific to the one you're referring to."

Draco rolled the words in his mouth before he replied. "Your Mother was killed by a werewolf."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's hardly a secret. Theo mentioned it the first day."

"You killed her. You're a werewolf."

"Oh, that secret." Though she replied easily, he could see the way her face tightened at his announcement.

"The neighbors were killed too. You're the werewolf who killed them."

She balled her hand into a fist briefly, drumming her fingers along the face of the large rock. "I don't care if everyone knows I'm a werewolf."

"Yes you do." Draco replied lowly. "If you didn't care, the entire school would already know. But no one else knows, do they? Just the staff. It's the reason why Slughorn made you that potion. It was wolfsbane. The reason you disappeared after classes yesterday. You met with Slughorn and he locked you in a dungeon so you had a safe place to transform. So everyone else could be safe while you transformed."

Trine had paled as she listened to his words, but she still didn't draw her wand. She didn't stand up and attack him. She didn't break down and cry. She hardly moved. She just watched him and _that_ made him uneasy.

Finally she growled, "What do you want?"

"I want to restore my family's status with the Dark Lord. You're a werewolf, and werewolves follow the Dark Lord. You said you're helping the Headmaster, and he is a Death Eater."

"Instead of reciting facts, I think you should get to the point."

"I'll keep what I know about you a secret. I won't tell any you're a werewolf, or hint about it in any way. But they eventually will find out. It's natural that they will. But in return for my silence, I will help you with the tasks that the Headmaster assigns you. He mentioned services you promised him. I can help you there. And when we succeed, it will help restore faith in my family."

"I don't know if I can help you restore your family name. Even with the tasks." She continued when Draco opened his mouth to reply. "The Headmaster hasn't assigned the tasks yet. Well, he did assign one task but I won't talk about it with you."

He burned with anger. Draco stepped closer, and looked down his nose.

"But," Trine said slowly. "It is up to the Headmaster whether or not you could help me with the tasks. It's not my decision. How about we go see the Headmaster together and let him decide. I'll owl him for an appointment about this, and let you know when he will see us. You have to give me your word that you will keep my secrets to yourself, or else we won't go see the Headmaster at all."

"What if he refuses?"

"He will see us. I don't think he will refuse assistance if he knows you're serious. If he does, then we'll revisit our agreement then." She dug into her satchel and brought out the box of chocolates, unwrapping them.

"Fine. I want an answer by Thursday at the latest." He knew Snape was busy, and might not be able to reply right away.

"Whatever you say. Chocolate?" She offered the open box.


	10. Chapter 10: Oaths

**A/N:** Hello lovelies! As always sorry for the long wait. This story is slowly becoming words... so thanks for your patience. If there are mistakes, let me know.

**REMINDER** \- Remus Lupin also goes by the name John Wilson.

**Tumblr: Chiseplushie ** \- follow me on tumblr :DDD

* * *

Chapter 10 - Oaths

* * *

**September 1997 - Friday Evening (3 days later)  
**

She knew she was living on borrowed time.

There were many times Trine thought she should've died, and lived.

Every day she waited for the path she was on to take her to the last day of her life. And then she turned abruptly, veering off the worn trail, winding around and around until she couldn't see the way.

She came to Hogwarts because she wanted to be _normal_. Even if it was for a short time.

She wanted friendships. Meaningful friendships - relationships. Not transparent relationships built on suspicion, greed, and grief. The young werewolf could count the number of true friends she had on one hand and still had fingers left over. It was hard to make friends with predators.

When people started dying around her, she cracked. People continued to die because of her, so she folded into herself. Don't reach out emotionally, don't connect with them, they'll just die and it hurt her more than it hurt them. It hurt her more because she was still alive, and she could still _feel everything_, things she didn't want to feel - and they were dead and they couldn't feel anymore. It wasn't fair.

She had to be a good girl, because then people died less. Life was punishing her for all the people she killed. She had to join the wolf pack because she had to be a good girl. Less people would die. That's what she told herself.

She made friends. She dated. People still died.

Then she folded into herself, turned off the well worn path and found Maura and Danny. Trine was abrasive. She wasn't friendly. She kept to herself because she didn't want to get close to anyone. Social interaction made her nervous, and filled her with anxiety. She wondered if the person she was talking to was next to die.

The siblings forced themselves on her really. They smelled like fresh cut grass, dirt and mint, and they clung to each other and walked the broken path together.

Later, they added John Wilson to their rag tag group. People around Trine still died, but by now it was a way of life. Werewolves came and went, blood was shed and they lived another day. Where the trio was searing heat that burned, John was a homey warmth.

John taught her to hope. Taught her life wasn't about death and darkness.

She didn't expect the fact that she was a werewolf to stay secret for long. Draco was right. People would find out eventually. It was inevitable. Things she didn't want to happen, happened, and Trine came to expect the unexpected. But she wanted to preserve the temporary normal life she had at Hogwarts. Whatever that meant.

Draco turned from his seat and glared accusingly at Trine when she entered the Headmaster's office. She steadily met his gaze and her lips quirked up in a half smile.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." She said, not sounding one bit apologetic. "I was waylaid on my way here."

Luna had caught her attention on her way to this meeting. Trine dismissed any suspicion out of hand, as their relationship was mostly friendly at the moment. People said Luna was mad. The girl smelled like cedarwood and lemon peels and well, if that's what madness smelled like, Luna didn't bother Trine at all.

She thought that maybe the wispy girl was merely misunderstood. She occasionally took a few minutes to talk to the younger girl, though she thought Luna understood more from their conversations than Trine did. She hoped their casual relationship would keep her in the know, when it came to the information published in the Quibbler. Sometimes important information appeared in the least expected places. What were blibbering humdingers anyways?

There was an incident yesterday when Draco approached Trine in the library to talk about their meeting with Snape.

Luna, Ginny and Neville were sitting at a nearby table, heads bowed together in a heated whisper-discussion. Honestly, Trine should have put up privacy wards around her space as soon as she saw Draco's approach but she didn't think the blond haired wizard would speak so freely to her about _it._ Though his questions on whether or not Snape had replied to her, and whether their meeting was soon to be scheduled were mostly quiet, Trine hadn't missed the way Neville's eyes flicked in the direction of her table before Ginny swatted his arm.

Had either Ginny or even Neville stopped her instead, maybe Trine would be more suspicious. She didn't have the same relationship with them, like she had with Luna (friendly acquaintance was better than outright suspicion).

Trine hummed to herself as she sat in the seat next to Draco she presumed was meant for her. Or possibly, she should be suspicious of Luna afterall. She didn't know the students here as well as she knew members of the pack, so brushing off Luna might be a mistake on her part.

"My time is limited this evening," Snape looked from Draco first, then slowly to Trine. "So, I will be direct with you, Mr. Malfoy."

Trine pressed her lips into a thin line, and kept her gaze averted. She wasn't completely sure how Snape would react. She wasn't sure which outcome she wanted. Which path was she going to take?

Either Draco would help them, or he wouldn't and she didn't see one option as better than the other. Draco would end up disliking her, probably. It didn't matter to her, because she knew what she had to do. This year wasn't going to be easy, and she didn't think Draco's involvement (or non-involvement?) would make her life any harder than it was going to be.

She looked to Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow in question. His eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles and she wondered if the old wizard twinkled like that in life. She had little interaction with him, and spent the years away from the school. Must be magic, Trine decided as she leaned back, slouching in her chair.

"Miss Fuller has brought to my attention, your desire to … assist her in the endeavors she is to carry out. After much deliberation, it has been decided that your assistance will be accepted." His lips twisted as the last word drawled out.

Trine thought Snape was against this decision. Most likely. Probably. She held in a sigh.

"However before we proceed further, you will be required to make a magical oath. I have taken the liberty to prepare the statement for you, should you want to proceed." Snape slid a piece of parchment across his desk. Draco picked it up and wasted no time in reading it. "This is not up for discussion. Miss Fuller has taken a similar secrecy oath. Had you questioned her previously and she refused to reply to you, it was because of her oath." Trine's snort indicated her feelings about whether or not her refusal to answer was completely hindered by the oath.

"You want me to make this oath, but not share any information with me first?" Frowning, Draco turned to the brunette. "You made an oath on your magic, without knowing what you were promising? Are you insane?" He demanded.

"I really wanted to take my NEWTs." Trine replied airily.

"You're ridiculous," He glared at her before turning back to Snape. "This is ridiculous." He poked the parchment. "You want me to make a vow without telling me anything about it."

Trine sighed. "Just because you keep repeating it, doesn't make it less true."

"It is for the safety of everyone involved," Snape replied. "That no information will be given until the oath is made."

Draco turned his attention back to the parchment, still frowning. He asked quietly, "What if the war never ends?"

"It will end, either with the fall of the Dark Lord or with his rise. Magic will know and Magic will release you."

The blond wizard glared at the parchment, his eyes so bright Trine almost expected the parchment to catch on fire. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking a few moments to think. Trine thought he looked pained as he internally warred with himself. It seemed like this was a much easier decision for Trine to make than it was for Draco. Then again, they were different people with different goals in mind.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy, solemnly swear on my magic to keep the secrets of Severus Snape, Alice Katrina Fuller, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore until the end of the war. I also swear to perform and keep the tasks assigned to both myself and Alice a secret, and not speak of the tasks and secrets to anyone other than Severus, Alice and Albus until the end of the war. So mote it be."

Draco shivered as he felt the oath's magic settle into his skin. He blinked and decided he didn't feel any different than usual. Trine sat up straighter in her chair, and turned her attention to Draco.

Snape looked to Trine and quirked an eyebrow. "If you would swear to look after Mr. Malfoy's safety while in your care?"

Trine cut in before Draco could protest.

"Oh Professor, it's as if you don't trust me." She replied lightly, raising her wand. "I, Alice Katrina Fuller, solemnly swear on my magic to knowingly do everything in my power to try to prevent the death of Draco Lucius Malfoy while under my supervision, until the end of the war. So mote it be."

Snape nodded. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy. How do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?"


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Mention It

**A/N:** I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS :3 Hello, sorry it's been so long! I've been writing other things that aren't ready for posting and other drabbles (which are posted). BUT I'VE MISSED YOU ALL.

\+ Please remember Trine's real name is Alice. Even though characters will sometimes call her Alice, I will refer to her as Trine to keep things consistent-ish.

\+ Italics is - spells, or Flashbacks. Instead of a flashback chapter, there is one weaved through this chapter.

\+ There is torture and violence below.

IF THE ABOVE IS CONFUSING, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY TO ... MAKE IT UNCONFUSING.

Thank you guys for following! :D

PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse, and strong language.

**Tumblr: Chiseplushie**

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't Mention It

* * *

"You didn't need to make that oath." Draco scowled as he stepped out from the moving staircase.

Trine shrugged. "I know. You can take care of yourself, blah blah blah. War isn't the place to be prideful." She waved a hand. "Take whatever help you can get. Besides, maybe other things are important to me than having magic."

Draco frowned as he looked to her, but her attention was focused resolutely ahead of them.

"Do you think if I wasn't magical anymore, I'd still… you know. Have my condition?" She said, her voice the smallest he'd ever heard.

His frown deepened as he tried to wrap his mind around that question. Trine smiled blandly at him now, and her lips parted as she started to speak again. She stopped walking, pursed her lips and sniffed the corridor. The air was tinted slightly with cedarwood and lemons. It should have smelled stale by now.

"Luna?" She whispered and turned in the opposite direction, walking quickly.

A muffled sound was barely audible as they quickened their pace, Draco's protests falling on deaf ears. Trine's chest heaved and she pressed a fist to her chest, pounding. They stood outside the door where someone's screaming was lapping against the door. Trine slashed the door with her wand, which then burst open with a crash. She entered the classroom, which was empty save for the Neville, Ginny, Luna and Alecto. Trine's shoulders hunched and wand held at the ready as she took in the scene. Luna's cracked voice was still singing in tandem with crazed laughter.

Draco thought he heard a quiet whine, but looking back on this later, he wouldn't know if the sound came from himself or the young werewolf. Draco drew his wand.

_Devin watched Alice. She stood, bruises littering her face, the blood that covered her hands was dark and long dried. Her father tilted his head before prompting her, "Alice." _

"Miss Fuller, come to join in the fun?" Alecto's grin stretched widely across her face. "And you've brought Mr. Malfoy as well, excellent."

Neville and Ginny were laying off to the side, bound and silenced, though it was clear from reading their lips and tear streaked faces the pair were angry and worried about Luna.

_Alice breathed through her mouth, tasting the salt of blood and sweat. Sam Hopkins cowered away from her, pressing his back firmly against the metal bars._

"_Please! Please Alice. Don't-"_

_She steeling herself, held her wand steadily. "Crucio."_

"Of course. I fancied myself a walk before curfew," Trine's voice was hard and her knuckles were white around her wand. She kept it trained on Alecto, her smile sharp and cutting. "I thought you were going to leave the practicing to the students, Professor?"

Draco flicked his eyes to Trine, who eyes were dark and wide. Her body seemed to be vibrating and he wasn't sure who he was afraid of more in this moment. Though he remembered that Trine had sworn to protect students, this didn't make him less wary. There was something in her stance, something wild about the way her attention was solely focused on Alecto, that made him want to back away from her slowly.

Alecto ended the curse. Luna's body stopped writhing, arching and lay twitching, her pale limbs splayed against the dark stone floor. Luna's voice was no less blood curdling as she moaned and whimpered. Draco gagged a little, unable to hold back the way his face wrinkled when he noticed the smell. Luna had apparently lost control of her bladder at some point.

_Sam stopped screaming. Alice turned to her father, looking at him expectantly._

"_Good. It's coming to you easier." Devin smiled._

"_It is," she agreed. "The full moon is tomorrow."_

_Devin laughed, disarming his daughter easily. He snatched her wand as it flew through the bars._

_Her stomach lurched and Alice tried to not feel betrayed, even though she knew her father would break his promise to remove the boy. Again._

"_We must feed the beast, Alice."_

_How many more people will she have to murder, before he's satisfied?_

Alecto laughed gleefully, clutching at her sides. "Luckily I have one blood traitor for each of us. They were wandering too closely to the Headmaster's office for my liking. Looked like they were up to something."

"Lucky indeed," Trine replied, ignoring the silent shouts coming from Neville and Ginny. "How about I have a go?"

Draco was sickened and confused. He stood at Trine's side, unsure of where he should be pointing his wand.

"Take your pick," Alecto cackled. "I'll even count it as extra credit."

"Excellent." Trine's wand didn't waver as she snarled, "_Crucio_."

It shouldn't have surprised him then, when it was Alecto who fell to the stone floor and writhed in pain. Her eyes were wide with shock and betrayal as the curse overtook her body. Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it, it could have been that he just didn't want to listen to Alecto's howling or that he couldn't stand witnessing more torture, but he tugged and tugged at Trine's wand arm. Though her aim wavered, the curse stayed true.

"Trine! Trine!"

She ended the curse. Still snarling and spitting, she ripped away from Draco's grasp, moving forward to slam her the toe of her boot once - then second time - into Alecto's stomach before knocking out the woman with a quick Stupefy. Trine then crumpled to her knees, her head in her hands as she whimpered and rocked. It was clear she was crying, even as she gripped tightly at hair.

"_I'm sorry," Alice whispered. She pulled her legs against her chest, sitting on the opposite side of the cell. Her cage. "I'll miss you."_

_On the far side, Sam stayed silent. He watched her with dead eyes, afraid of what was to come tomorrow._

Draco approached her shaking shoulders and reached out hesitantly. He gave her should a gentle squeeze, unsure of everything that just happened. With a great sniff, Trine stood and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, then swiped at her eyes.

"Thanks," Trine mumbled. Taking a shaky breath, she pointed her wand at Alecto's still form. "One day, you're going to choke on your own blood, you miserable piece of filth. _Obliviate_."

Then she turned to Neville and Ginny who watched her warily, though Ginny glared at them defiantely. If Trine was embarrassed for her red rimmed eyes, she didn't show it.

"I'm going to release you both. I would appreciate it if you didn't attack us. Think you can do that?"

"How do you know if you can trust them?" Draco asked.

She waited until she received a nod from each of them. "I don't know, Draco. Sometimes, you just have to trust people at their word." Trine jabbed her wand at them, ending the spells holding them prisoner.

"Merlin. You just attacked a teacher," Neville said as they rose, rubbing their sore arms.

Ginny snorted, eyeing Draco distrustfully. "She just attacked a death eater, you mean."

"Don't mention it." Trine replied. "You'll get to the hospital wing alright on your own?"

"Yeah," Neville's gaze didn't waver as he met Trine's dark eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously." She nudged Draco gently with her shoulder. He still held his wand loosely at his side. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait! Don't you want to find out what they were doing?" Draco asked, gesturing at the trio.

Trine rolled her eyes. "As if they would tell us. Let's just get going before the other one finds us."

With her hand on the small of his back, Trine gently pushed Draco out of the room.

They walked in tandem, and slowly trudged down to the dungeons.

* * *

Fics I'm reading ~~

\- Stages of Friendship, Love and Kisses, by Babyvfan (Drarry, veela!Draco)

\- Blackberry Jam, by Juliet'sEmoPhase (Drarry muggle AU)


End file.
